Behind the Dorky Look
by PiNkGiRl0618
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a normal teenage who hides herself in a dorky look and studies in Seiyo Acedemy, is multi-talented; has a voice like an angel;  and likes to sing anywhere as long as she's alone . Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a new student of the exact same school and belongs to the band Black Lynx . What happens if Ikuto hears Amu singing alone while cleaning the music room? AMUTO
1. First day in sophomore

**Daenee: Yay! Second story!**

**Ikuto: Yay! No one cares!**

**Amu: Ew! Gay!**

**Daenee: Yay!**

**Amu: ...**

**Daenee: ...Me no own show with little floating people. Oh and I'm Hanami Fei -bow- and I'm not 16... Let's just pretend I am =]**

**P.S. - I don't know how the periods are in your country so I'm making this up.**

* * *

_Ages: 17-Ikuto_

_Kukai_

_Kenji_

_16-Amu_

_Utau_

_Fei_

_Rima_

_Nagihiko_

_Ran_

_Miki_

_Su_

_Dia_

_Yoru_

_Tadase_

_Daichi_

_Temari_

_Rhythm_

_15-Yaya_

_Kairi_

* * *

.**:APov:.**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP -HIT-

Stupid dip shit of an alarm clock.

Oh hey, I'm Hinamori Amu, a 16 year old girl with:

-a shade of abnormally pink hair that reaches my shoulder

-honey colored eyes

-very irritating curves that I try to get rid off

-multi talents

-a 'cool and spicy' character that I use to scare off people

-a dorky look to keep a low and not so popular profile

-a side of me that doesn't like being called 'nerd' or anything related to that and being name called, if anyone does, I kick their asses.

-and on what they keep on saying, a voice like an angel.

I'm a sophomore in Seiyo Acedemy, a school for rich kids.

I have a step-sister who's also a sophomore like me. Her former name's Hanami Fei, and now Hinamori Fei she has:

-blackish-brown and pink highlited shoulder-blade length hair

-a nice body

-multi talents, too

-a cold character to everyone she hates, especially playboys

-dorky look so she could be with me and keep a low profile

-not so girly

-an over-protective character to friends/family

-good taste in clothes

She's been my step-sister ever since first grade which was like 10 years ago. So yeah, we're sisters. We study in the same school and have the same age and stuff.

My phone was vibrating. I checked the caller i.d and it was Fei.

"AMU, ARE YOU NOT GOING TO SCHOOL?!" She yelled.

"Stop yelling! My ears are bleeding," I told her.

"IT IS?!" she hung-up.

My door burst open, and Fei barges in checking my ear.

"Ow!"

"I thought it was bleeding," she wondered aloud.

"It was a hyperbole Fei, a hyperbole," I told her with the 'are-you-kidding-me' look

"It was?!"

"It was," I said seriously this time,"and why are you all dressed up?"

"School. First day. Sophomore. School," she said giving me the same look I gave her earlier.

Shit, I forgot about school!

I took a quick shower and wore a yellow fit shirt ,which showed my curves,with skinny jeans and topped it my fake glasses and baggy shirt and a matching pants. Fei wore a white spaghetti strapped shirt topped with a blue blazer. We wore the same outer clothes, so when we go shopping later we'll just strip the outer clothes out.

I came down and ate breakfast with Fei. I ate toast and she ate pancakes.

"Bye mom!" we both yelled out walking out of the mansion. Yes, we're rich. Deal with it.

"So what car?" she asked. Her eyes say : Say Lamborghini, say Lamborghini.

"The cheapest we have," I said

"What?!"

"Dorks are poor, they don't have Lamborghinis," I reminded her

"...fine..." she muttered

We got in the cheapest car we had which was a Mini Cooper and drove off.

When we arrived in school, we took our schedule from the office. This our schedule:

Monday

1st Period - Math

2nd Period - History

3rd Period - Science

Lunch

4th Period - Japanese

5th Period - Music

Tuesday

1st Period - Gym

2nd Period- Japanese

3rd Period - Math

Lunch

4th Period - History

5th Period - Music

Wednesday

1st Period - Science

2nd Period - History

Lunch

3rd Period - Math

4th Period -Computer

5th Period - Music

Thursday

1st Period - Japanese

2nd Period - Math

Lunch

3rd Period - Science

4th Period-History

5th Period - Music

Friday

1st Period - Math

2nd Period - Science

Lunch

3rd Period - History

4th Period - Music

Of all subjects why Music? And what's worst is, it's every damn day. I, as a person who keeps low, do not like sharing my "hidden talent" or whatever they call it. At least me and Fei will be having all the periods together, it also means she has to suffer with me.

We were walking down the hallway slurping on our slushies till we saw a swarm of girls making a way for a group of 5 guys. One with blond hair, the other with black, the other with long purple hair, the other with brown, and last was the one with blue.

"Neh Fei, who are those?" I asked Fei.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I think those guys are the Black Lynx that my friend was talking about, they're a band full of guys that needs a female singer as the partner of the lead singer, and the guy with black is obviously a playboy," she said crushing her finished container of slushy.

"Thank goodness you finished your slushy before you crushed the container," I said thankful.

"Crushed...?" she asked confuse until she looked at her hand,"Oohh crushed. I didn't know this happened."

"Man, those guys are a bunch of..."

"Playboys? A-holes? Douche? Self-centered a-wholes, playboys, and douche?"Fei continued.

"You read my mind," I told her.

"Great minds do think alike."

"True, true," I told her as we were walking pass the Black Lynx, or what ever you call them.

"Who invited the dorks to this school?" I stopped dead on my tracks when I heard that. I don't like it when people call us 'dorks', 'geeks', nor 'nerds', as long as it relates to those, I get really pissed off because we're none of those. Oh and I hate being called names.

"What did you call us?" I asked sternly.

"Dorks," the blue haired boy from the group repeated.

"Why don't you fight me then, chicken?"

Everybody oo-ed.

"I'm sorry, I don't wanna make my hands dirty with germs" he retorted.

"So wait I shouldn't call you chicken, but a girl? Girls are very concious about germs," I retorted back.

The blue haired guy was getting pissed off.

"Come at me, bitch," the he commanded.

"Gladly," I said about to take my outer clothes off, so I could move more. That is until someone held back my shoulder.

"Amu, as dorks, we don't wanna cause a commotion do we?" Fei said before anything else happened.

"That's right dork," the blue haired guy said

"Fine," I muttered," You're lucky this time douche, I'm just saving the best for last."

I said walking away leaving Fei to catch up with me.

"That was close you know," She told me.

"What was close?" I asked

"Clothes. Off. High profile."

I oh-ed, "Yeah, sorry bout that, just a bit carried away..." my voice faded.

The bell rang.

"We better hurry, first period's about to start," Fei said dashing off while pulling me.

I hope I don't see that blue haired guy anywhere today, heck make it every day.

-First Period-

When we got in class a name was written in big letters, it spelled "Ono Akari"

Guess it's the sensei's name.

"Class settle down now," sensei said, " today we will be having a new student from the band Black Lynx-"

The girls cut off sensei by squealing and whispering on where the guy will be seated.

"Now girls, don't go fan-girly all because of that ,and don't expect me to sit him near you. He'll be choosing himself," sensei said while the girls wailed on why can't they sit next to the guy, " and guys, don't get jealous just because he'll attract the attention of the girls, he's still a normal boy," sensei continued.

"Now, Tadase please come in here," sensei commanded into thin air, then, out of nowhere came a blonde guy, "This is Hotori Tadase. Tadase please introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Hotori Tadase. Thank you for having me," he said before bowing.

"Pick a seat Hotori-san," sensei said.

His eyes wandered around the class looking for a seat, and finally his eyes landed on me.

"I would like to seat next to that pink haired girl, Ono-sensei," he said.

What? Why me? Of all the people?

* * *

**Daenee: So? Was happening now?**

**Amu: I don't know but I think the readers died of boredom because-**

**Ikuto: -cuts off Amu- The kiddy king is here.**

**Daenee: Tadase has to here!**

**Ikuto: Why?!**

**Amu: Why not?!**

**Amu and Ikuto: -Fights outside-**

**Daenee: R&R~**


	2. Sitting With Everyone

**Daenee: THANK YOU FOR THE MANY REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER! I DID NOT EXPECT IT TO BE THAT MANY, but it is expect the unexpected XD:**

_RealmeNevertobeseen_  
_LoverForAnime_  
_oX-Azuky-Xo_  
_SugarCrazyGurl_  
_Sam2413_  
_animenya297_  
_Angel and Devil Princess_  
_spiritualnekohime4 - do update on "NERD!" ^_^_  
_mzmroxx4 - thank you for your criticism! I understand if you do._  
_AngelDevilButterfly139_  
_cutey650kuto_

_Guest-chan_

_With Love (Guest) _

_Erstel 908iu - ME AM WRITING_

_Guest - I will right something that stands out! If I ever think of something...  
blackrose4123 - oh hey, you're reading this too ^_^_

******AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY, I WILL CAPS ON MY KEYBORD AND TYPE THANK YOU. THANK YOU!**

******Ikuto: I still don't get it, why is Kiddy King here?**

******Amu: Oh, so you don't want Tadase here. Do explain how to make the story more interesting.**

******Ikuto: I say let the readers vote.**

******Daenee: I say not to. Because if some readers doesn't like Tadase, he gets out of the story. If the others want Tadase and he's out of the story, the readers will be sad. -hits Ikuto- Think of the other people first, you bone head.**

******Amu: Yeah! Daenee's Right! Now apologize to the readers!**

******Ikuto: ... Sorry readers...**

******Daenee: Me no own Shugo Chara! Oh yeah, read my other story too! Thanks!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_What? Why me? Of all the people?_

_End of recap._

* * *

******APov.**

"What? Why me? Of all the the people? There are a lot of unoccupied chairs around! See!," I complained pointing around the unoccupied chairs.

"Did you say anything Hinamori-san?" sensei asked in a scary tone.

"N-nothing Ono-sensei," I stuttered

Again, out of nowhere, Tadase came beside me and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello pink-san, I'm Hotori Tadase, you can call me Tadase," he said

I looked at him.

"Hinamori Amu," I said emotionlessly.

"I'm very impressed on what you did to Ikuto a while back ago," he said

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, no one girl ever stood up to him, you're the first one."

"The first one eh? Well there's gonna be another one."

"And who is that?" he asked.

"Her," I pointed to Fei.

"Me?" she asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you." I told her.

"Wait, me?" she asked looking around as if I was talking to someone else, "ah, so it is me. Good choice sista."

I face palmed.

Tadase faced Fei.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hotori Tadase," Tadase introduced himself to Fei.

"Yo Tadase, I'm Hinamori Fei," she said throwing a quick salute.

"You two are sisters?" Tadase looked at us back and forth and looked like he was going to get dizzy.

I held the top of his head.

"Yes, we are sisters. You do not see any resemblance because we are step-sisters. Get it?"

He nodded.

We started to listened to the teacher, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at Tadase.

His eyes were in a perfect shade ruby red, his hair was so shiny, oh and his face was so cute!

******~Time skippy all the way till the end of first period!~**

"See you around Hinamori-san," Tadase said waving heading to his next period.

"So what do you think of Tadase huh?" she asked looking at me, well more of stared.

"Uh, well he's fine..." my voice faded.

"Don't lie to me Amu, I saw you staring at him," she said in a cheezy tone.

"I wasn't!" I lied.

"Amu and Tadase sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she teased.

"Is that really the best you could think of?"

"Well I'm so sorry for being simple minded," she "apologized".

When we got in our next class another name was on the board, this time it says "Sanjo Yukari"

Then a hazel haired woman came in the class.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING?! GO TAKE A SEAT NOW!" she yelled.

We immediately took random seats, luckily I was beside Fei.

"As you can see my name is on the board," she said, "now, a new student from the Black Lynx-"

The squealing and the whispering from the girls once again cut off a different sensei.

Sensei looked fumed, but then calmed down.

"To all the girls that squealed and whispered please stand up, you will have a prize," she said.

All the girls who were squealed and whispered immediately stood up.

"ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR 2 HOURS!" sensei yelled.

"B-but I thought we'll have a prize." a girl said

"THAT IS YOUR PRIZE!"

The girls groaned.

"Now let me continue. Now a student from Black Lynx will be joining this class. Now Souma please come in," sensei said.

A brunette with electric green eyes came in from the door with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yo! I'm Souma Kukai, nice to meet you guys," he said.

The girls tried to hold their squeal

"Souma pick a place to sit," sensei said, eyeing the girls.

His eyes went everywhere around the room until, it once again landed on me.

_Oh no, please don't-_

"I wanna sit next pinky," Souma said.

I face palmed. Pinky? Really? Can people be more creative?

"Okay then, go take a seat," sensei told him.

He walked up to his chair, then faced me.

"Yo, pinky! I'm Souma Kukai, but you can call me Kukai!" he said with a thumb up.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I told him.

"So your name's Amu huh?"

"Yep, that's what I just said."

"I liked what you did to Ikuto."

"Don't tell me I'm the-"

"Only girl person who stood up to him? Well you are."

"Why is it no one stands up to him? Yes he is in high status, but it doesn't give him the god damn right to do that."

Kukai stared at me with a brow up.

"What?" I asked. _Did I say something?_

"Don't worry, she curses all the time," Fei popped out of nowhere and told Kukai.

"AH!" Kukai yelled as he fell of his chair.

"Must've gotten shocked," I told Fei.

"Really? I thought he got electrecuted!" Fei replied with sarcasm.

"Oh drop the sar-"

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING BACK THERE?!" sensei asked... well pretty much yelled and cutting me off.

"N-nothing Sanjo-sensei, something just fell on the floor," I went down and pretend to get something, "got it!"

She eyed me and went back to discussing.

Kukai looked like he was back again, because he was on his chair.

"Sorry," Fei apologized.

"It's ok uh..."

"Fei, Hinamori Fei."

"YOU TWO ARE SISTERS?!" Kukai semi-asked yelling.

"Souma!" sensei scolded.

"Sorry Sanjo-sensei," Kukai said, "You two are sisters?!" he whispered to us.

"Yes we are! Step-sisters that is. Deal with it!" I told him.

"Oh, no wonder I see no resemblance."

"Tadase got shocked too brotha," Fei told Kukai.

"How'd you know-"

"Classmates in 1st period," Fei cut off.

Kukai oh-ed.

After our conversation we had no topic to talk about which ended us listening to sensei's discussion on how big Japan was.

******~Time skippy all the way till the end of second period~**

"See you around Hinamoris," Kukai said dashing off to his next period.

"Ne Amu, you know Hosina Utau right?" Fei asked.

"Yeah, and why with the sudden question?"

"I heard she's gonna study here."

"Really? In what level?"

"The same level as we are."

_I wonder if she'll be our classmate..._

"-Mu Amu... AMU!" Fei yelled snapping me out.

"What?!"

"The bell just rang," she said with the 'what-the-hell-?' tone.

"Oh," I said embarrassingly.

When we came in class, I expected a name written in the board, but there wasn't so I just shrugged it off.

A few minutes later an aged man with gray hair came in class with a strict face.

"I'm Haiku Mento," he said seriously as he was writing something on the board. When he faced us, he showed us what was written on the board:

1. NO fan girls

2. NO noise

3. Follow the rules

Wow, this guy must be serious...and I love it.

He's just as strict Sanjo-sensei, but Sanjo-sensei has no rules. But the main reason why I love this guy is because he does not like fan girls either.

"We will be having a student from Black Lynx," sensei paused to look around for any girl fan girling, " please come in Itaru Kenji," he continued.

A person who had jet black hair with pitless black eyes came in.

"Yo, I'm Itaru Kenji," he said winking to the girls causing them to faint.

I took a quick glance at Fei to see what she was doing.

She was nearly breaking her glasses.

I made a straw out of paper and spitted a spitball at her even though she was near me, but what can I say? I always wanted to do that.

"What?!" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"You were in the progress of nearly breaking your glasses," I pointed out.

"It's not my fault there's a playboy here, is it?"

"Ok, ok. Just chill and breathe," I told her.

"Itaru where would you want to sit?" sensei asked.

"Next to pi-"

"Hell no. There is no way in hell you'll sit beside her," Fei interrupted while pointing her finger at me.

"Excuse me?" Kenji asked in a shocked tone.

"You didn't hear me? I really think you should clean that ears, of yours I said 'Hell no. There is-"

"Hinamori Fei stop it," sensei cut her off, "Itaru's decision is final. He will be sitting next to Hinamori Amu."

"Stupid a-hole," I heard Fei mumble beside me.

"Don't worry sista, I'll be fine. I guarantee it," I told her.

"You better be sure about that or else I'll kick his sorry ass," Fei said in a threatening tone. I stared at her. Fei doesn't usually say the whole word when she curses, but when she does; she's serious.

"Yo," a voice came from behind me.

I turned around to find Kenji behind me standing.

"So you two are sisters?" he asked.

"Step-sisters, that is why you don't see any resemblance. Deal with it." Fei answered in an annoyed tone.

"So what should I call you?" Kenji face me, "Pinky? Pink-head? Pink-"

"Amu, just Amu is good," I said cutting him off.

"I-" Kenji said but I cut him off.

"Like what I did to the person you call 'Ikuto'?"

"How did you-"

"Know? Two of you friends already said it," I cut him off once again.

"Wh-"

"Who? Tadase and Kukai,"

"Ok..." he muttered

"And you, woman?" he asked facing Fei this time.

"Fei," she simply answered.

"I think I'd rather call you Hinamori."

"And you even asked," Fei lazily said.

******~Time skippy all the way till the end of third period~**

"FUCK OFF ALREADY!" Fei yelled at Kenji for annoying her.

"Fine fine, but there's always tomorrow," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no Science period for me tomorrow," she told him with a mocking tone.

His grin fell.

She stuck out her tongue.

"See ya around guys," he walked away then paused and came back, "wait, you guys have to eat with us," he desperately said.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE GO-"

I covered Fei's mouth.

"Why...?" I asked.

"You guys don't look like dorks to me," he explained.

Fei took my hand off her mouth and yelled,"OFCOURSE WE-"

I covered her mouth once again.

"Sorry, but we can't," I apologized.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen what we're wearing?"

He looked viewed us for a quick sec.

"That's perfect," he simply said.

"Perfect for you, but not for us."

"Why...?"

"Because when other girls who are 'popular' are going to make our lives hell," I explained

"Hire some bodyguards then," he suggested.

"We're poor," I lied.

"Then how'd you get to study here?" he asked with a that said 'gotcha'

I panicked. What was I gonna say?

"Sworerwhip," Fei muffled. Oh yeah, I forgot about her.

"What?" I asked letting go of her.

"Scholarship," she said clearly this time.

"Uh yeah, scholarship... Let's go with that," I mumbled.

"What?" Kenji asked.

"N-nothing!" I said waving my arms.

"Oh ok," he said, "By the way, we're using the whole time of Music class to look for the partner of Ikuto, so all of the girls in Seiyo are required to join. There's no escaping it! We have the whole list of girls in the school," he announced walking away.

"Amu, what are we gonna do?! I don't wanna-"

"Relax. We're going to sing, but we we're going to fake it.

"How...?"

I face palmed.

"Sing at our worst," I told her with the 'are-you-kidding-me-?' look.

"Ooh, sing at our worst...ok ok, I get it."

* * *

******Daenee: So? What people who read think?**

******Ikuto: I think you should use less 'Time skippies'**

******Amu: Less 'time skippies'**

******Daenee: Well I'm so sorry, I ran out of ideas...and your not readers.**

******Amu: We read it, didn't we?**

******Daenee ...fine. BUT YOU CAN'T REVIEW IT!**

******Ikuto: THE READERS WILL DO IT FOR US!**

******Amu: R&R TO DEFEAT DAENEE!**

******Daenee: If you do defeat me, who'll write the story?**

******Amu: Ok, review and don't defeat Daenee...how is that even possible?**

**Ikuto: Anyways R&R.**


	3. The Meeting of The Purple and Blonde

**Daenee: Seems that Mucho like rolling on the carpet more than looking at food.**

**Ikuto: -gets up on the couch as fast as he can- Why the fuck is that mutt doing on here?**

**Daenee: First, it's a breed not a mutt. Second, he just took a shower. Third, he understands you. Fourth, he can jump on the couch.**

**Amu: -comes in and sees Mucho- Mucho! -glomps Mucho-**

**Mucho: -just keeps on snoring and stares at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Why is he snoring when he's awake?**

**Daenee: He's a BULLDOG.**

**Mucho: -stands up and sniffs Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Shit shit shit. DAENEE FUCKING HELP ME!**

**Daenee: That's what you get for calling him a mutt.**

**Amu: Your dog has a funny fart.**

**Daenee: Yes, yes he does.**

**Ikuto: Ew. Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara. If she did, she would have her dog in it.**

**Mucho: -stares at Daenee's socks-**

**Daenee: No! You must resist the temptation of eating my socks! I thank the following people by the way!:**

_kirai23_

_LoverForAnime_

_With love again (Guest)_

_ThE UnKnOwEN (Guest)_

_spiritualnekohime4_

_kanxkawaii_

_Flying Turtle_

_Erstel 908iu_

_RealmeNevertobeseen - yes, I was meant to be stupid... _

_danime95 (Guest)_

_A little present from hell_

_Devil's Dark Song_

_AngelDevilButterfly139_

_RainbowCupcake_

_mitsuyo-chan_

_Rainacat62_

_Guest_

_blackrose4123_

_Super-Hot-Cherry_

**And to the people who followed and favorited this story, I 3 EVERY ONE YOU!**

**Ikuto: Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Ooh, sing at our worst...ok ok, I get it."_

_End of recap._

* * *

**APov.**

Here we are getting lunch, sitting down, and eating it.

"I think we should practice singing at our 'worst' in the comfort room," Fei wondered aloud.

"Men's or women's?" I asked

"Men's sister, men's," she sarcastically replied

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not the one who wondered it aloud specifically."

"Common sense sister."

"Ok, ok. So why practice?"

"Practice does make perfect, right?"

"Ok..." my voice faded

We were eating silently then out of nowhere Tadase, Kukai, and Kenji sat on our table with the long purple haired person we saw this morning.

"Yo Hinamoris," Kukai greeted.

"Why are you guys seated here?!" I whispered.

"Eh? Why not?" Kenji asked.

"I hate it when people answer a question with a question," Fei said aloud.

"Like I said, we're not going to eat with you," I said.

"Ah, but your not eating with us," Kenji announced.

"Yes. We. Are," I told him.

"No you're not," Kukai joined in.

"We're eating with you," Tadase said.

I already feel the whole women population of Seiyo glaring at me and Fei.

"Still! It means the same thing!" I told them, "and who's he...or she?" I pointed out the purple haired person.

"Ah yes, sorry to be rude. I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hinamori Amu-sa-"

"You're a dude?!" Fei cut him off.

"Ah yes, well I like my hair long-"

"Because he likes to-" Kenji said, but got cut off by Nagihiko by covering his mouth.

"Likes to what?" Fei asked.

"N-nothing," Nagi stuttered, "well may I continue, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, Hinamori Amu-sa-"

"Drop the honoriffic, I feel awkward with it. Just plain Amu would be nice,"I cut him off, "and how do you know my name?"

"Ok then Amu, you can call me Nagi," he said,"and I know your name because these three chattered endlessly on who the first girl in history that stood up at Ikuto."

"Where is that Ikuto person anyway? Why arent you sitting with him?Won't he feel lonely or something?" I asked.

"Nah, he always wanders around like a stray cat," Kukai said.

"Usually skipping classes," Kenji added.

Nagi then faced Fei.

"Hello, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, and you are..."

"Hinamori Fei, sister of Hinamori Amu, step-sisters if you ask, that is why you do not see any resemblance," she continued.

"Ah," Nagi said with a nod, " So what do I call you? Fei? Fei-san?"

"Fei sounds nice," She said, "so, why the fudge are you sitting with us?" Fei asked glaring at Kenji who was at front of her.

"Well, one, you guys -"

"-cough-" I interrupted Kukai.

"-ladies, don't go fangirl on us. Two, you guys-"

"Ehem," Fei interrupted Kukai this time.

"-ladies, are cool. Three, there are no more tables to be sited on. Four, we want to be friends with you guys," he continued as a grin was plastered with a grin like this morning.

I choked my water on the friends part, while Fei sprayed hers.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," he said.

"FRIENDS?!" Fei asked.

"Friends," Kenji said.

"Kukai, Kenji," Nagi and Tadase said,"let us talk to them properly so you guys won't do repetitions of actions," they both calmly requested.

"Ok," they both muttered.

"Excuse us Hinamoris," Kenji and Kukai said facing their tray of food.

"So why do you want to be friends with us?" Fei asked.

Nagi faced us, "Well, we would like to be friends with you because basically you guys don't go fangirl on us," Nagi explained.

"And you guys are nice and not act the way you look like," Tadase said smiling. _He totally looks like a prince!_

"R-really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tadase said. AAHH! _He's so handsome!_

"Oh yes about Music class, I bet Kenji already told you about it," Nagi said.

"Uh yeah he actually did," I told him

Nagi then took out a paper from his bag, scanned it and looked at us.

"Amu, your number 12. Fei your 13," he announced

"And those numbers are for...?" I asked wondering.

"Those are your numbers for Music class," he explained.

"Why can't it be, oh I don't know, 1001?" Fei asked in disbelief.

"This school doesn't have 1001 girls Fei," he answered.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed.

"And it's arranged alphabetically," Tadase explained.

Fei kept in hitting her forehead on the table.

"Why?! Why do we have to be Hinamoris?!" she kept on asking.

"A-ano Fei-san, if you keep on doing that you might injure yourself," Tadase said trying to calm her down.

"If you don't stop that you might never use the Lamborghini again," I whispered to her.

She stiffened and sat erect. Lamborghinis, you can now use them as a reason.

"So how long does it last?" I asked Nagi.

"Since you have 1000 girls in the whole Seiyo Acedemy, we'll have 50 girls a day, that is, until we find the perfect girl," he explained

"So it'll pretty much last for a month," Tadase added.

Fei spitted her water, again, but instead she sprayed it at Kenji's face.

"HEY!" Kenji yelled.

"Oh shut up, it's not as if I have pathogens or somethin'," she said.

"Everything has pathogens!" he exclaimed wiping his face.

"Soap doesn't!," she said.

They kept on fighting, but I couldn't keep up anymore because they were using a very, very deep language that scientists' use.

The bell rang.

Its been an hour already?

"See you guys," Kenji and Kukai said walking off to their next class.

"Amu, what's your next class?" Nagi asked.

"Hmm, let's see... I have Japanese," I told him.

"Ah, seems like we have the same class," he explained.

"Ok, you go ahead, we have to get our textbooks and notebooks," I told him.

"We...?" he wondered.

"Me and Fei have the same classes," I explained.

He oh-ed and went ahead.

"I hope that idiotic Kenji dies!" Fei yelled.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I hate that stupid and idiotic moron!"

After that conversation she mumbled some colorful words.

**~Japanese Class~**

As we entered the class a name was on the board, Yuuki Nakamura it says.

A lady with scarlet hair came in. She seemed nice.

"Everyone please take a sit!" she cheerfully requested. Sad to say no one was paying attention.

"Class!" she called their attention, a vein popped out from her forehead.

"IF NONE OF YOU SITS DOWN ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE A 2 WEEK DETENTION!" she finally yelled.

All of them took a seat right away. Note to self, do not judge a teacher by their appearance.

"Ok, now students I am Ms. Yuuki Nakamura! I hope we'll have a fun time in Japanese class! Respect me and I'll respect you, and if you don't," she said pitting her fist up, "I'll feed you to the hungry dogs outside!" she said in an evil tone.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok then! We have a new student from the Black Ly-"

The all the girls squealed, except one.

"OI! LET ME FINISH BEFORE YOU SQUEAL LIKE IDIOTIC FAN GIRLS!" sensei yelled with her hair up like Medusa's.

They shut their mouths.

"Ok then, let me continue. We have a new student from the Black Lynx, please introduce yourself."

Out of nowhere, Nagi came in.

"Good afternoon, I am Fujisaki Nagihiko," he said then bowed.

"Nagihiko please pick a sit."

He looked around and smiled at a petite blonde who was sitting in front of me.

"I would like to sit next to the blonde girl sensei."

"Ok then."

_Finally, a person who doesn't want to sit next to me!_

"Hello petite-chan," Nagi greeted, smiling at the girl in front of him.

She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"The name's Rima, Mashiro Rima you woman looking guy," she greeted back in a clearly annoyed tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Rima-chan," Nagi said still smiling.

* * *

**Daenee: I'm swo swowy fwor thwa wate updwate.**

**Ikuto: "Swowy" my ass you little munchkin.**

**Amu: Hey Daenee, didn't you make a video that had the same chapter title as this?**

**Daenee: Yeah, it's a story of how a woman murders a person for an unknown reason.**

**Amu: -watches video-**

**Ikuto: Why are dressed in a-**

**Daenee: DUDE!**

**Ikuto: Ladies don't say dude.**

**Daenee: I'm a tween you idiot!**

**Amu: R&R pls!**


	4. Not singing?

**Daenee: Give me back the taco shells so I can make more taco already!**

**Amu: No! You already ate 5 of it!**

**Ikuto: Stop eating you're gonna become fat and jiggly like Amu!**

**Daenee: For your information, I eat a lot of flipping food but I don't even get fat.**

**Amu: You're abnormal.**

**Daenee: Nah, I just have high metabolism. I MADE TACOS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

_Sam2413_

_candykiss228 - That teacher illustrates my teacher in 5th grade -.-" If you're her former student she's like the kindest teacher you never even knew._  
_blackrose4123_  
_ 24kk_  
_RealmeNevertobeseen_  
_110Nerd (Guest) - I guess Whatever happens with Fei and Kenji happens in real life -.-"_  
_LoverForAnime - Kenji said at chapter 2 that Amu and Fei has to eat with them, but didn't want to, so they ate with her instead._  
_blu2012 - Sorry dude_  
_Mysterystar (Guest) _

_mitsuyo-chan - Yeah, about that..._

_A little present from hell_

_Guest_

_Super-Hot-Cherry_

**AND NACHOS FOR THOSE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THE STORY!**

**Ikuto and Amu: The hungry child that never grows fat does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you too Rima-chan," Nagi said still smiling._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"FINALLY! THE END OF THIS FLIPPING JAPANESE PERIOD WITH THE FLIPPING GIRL LOOKING GUY!" Rima yelled out.

"I don't look like a girl. Do I look like a girl to you Amu?" Nagi asked me.

They'd been fighting like this since the start of Japanese class and it went on forever.

"W-well..." I said nervously.

"See! Even Amu thinks you look like a girl!" Rima pointed out.

Well, I got to know Rima pretty well, in fact we got to be best friends in an instant, same goes for Fei. First she doesn't like Nagihko, but I think they're both cute together. Second,she likes making pranks on the people she hates. Third, she loves comedy and when someone does it badly or just takes it as a joke she-

"BALA-BALANCE!" some guys exclaimed loudly from afar while doing the pose, then something in Rima suddenly snapped and a dark aura was surrounding her.

"YOU IDIOTS ARE DOING IT WRONG! YOU'RE SUCH A DISGRACE TO COMEDY!" she yelled with venom dropping off every word.

-well, she snaps and becomes a Rima that you don't even know.

Well, the guys were too petrified to make a single move.

"NEXT TIME YOU DO IT WRONG I SWEAR TO SATAN I WILL DROWN YOU WITH PIRANHAS WAITING TO DEVOUR YOU!" she yelled with the same tone.

"S-s-sorry Rima-chan!" they apologized then ran away.

"YOU IDIOTS BETTER BE SORRY!" she yelled for the last time.

"Rima-chan I think you should calm down," Nagi told her.

Rima gave him a glare saying 'do-you-want-to-be-eaten-by-piranhas-?'

Nagi just smiled and went ahead with her to Music Class. I didn't mention we all had Music Class right? Well now I am.

I groaned.

Me and Fei were entering Music class and a name was written on the board: Yuu Nikaidou it said.

We were about to take our seats when a guy with glasses and brown hair tripped inside the class.

He quickly fixed his stuff and put it on the table.

"Ohaiyo Mina! I'm Yuu Nikaidou! I'll be your music teacher! Please take a seat!" he exclaimed happily, "I'll be checking your attendance now~" he sang.

"Himamori Amu," he called out.

"It's HINAMORI!" I told him. Can't that guy read when he already has glasses?!

"ah sorry," he apologized with no effort.

"Hinamori Fei," he called out.

"Present!" Fei said happily. Why did he read Fei's "Hinamori" right?!

"Eh? Hinamori?"

He took a quick look at me then Fei.

"But you 2 don't even look alike..." he mumbled.

"Step sisters," I said, while he nodded.

A ring from his phone interrupted his checking of attendance.

"Alright Mina! Let's line up!"

Eh? Where we going?

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE BLOODY WORLD?!

NO ONE FUCKING DARES TO STAND UP TO ME! ESPECIALLY A DORK! WHO THE FUCK DOES SHE BLODDY THINK SHE IS?! And she has pink hair! PINK! Who the hell has pink hair?! Maybe she dyed it to catch attention!

Something reminded me on how I'll know her name. Music Class. I smiled wickedly

I stood up from the grass I was lying down on.

It's time to head to Music Class.

I called Nikaidou to go to auditorium. we were having the "looking for a partner for Ikuto" in there.

I was walking down the hall, winking to all the girls staring at me, causing them to faint.

"Oi Tsukiyomi!" a loud voice came from afar.

I looked at the direction where the voice came from and Kukai along with Tadase and Kenji.

"Yo," I said.

"You ready for Music Class?" he asked.

"Yep," I answered bluntly

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" he yelled dashing to Music Class.

Sometimes I just wonder where he gets all the energy from.

While Kukai was running, I, instead, was walking in a rather slow pace than everyone else, but they were still beside me.

Kenji was beside me doing what I was doing earlier. Tadase, on the other hand, was just smiling like a little school girl.

I don't even know why he's in the band. He totally looks like a girl! He even walks, talks, eats, drinks, breathes, moves, heck he even acts like one!

For Angels sake! Why did Kami-sama even make him?

Nagihiko was waiting for us by the door of the auditorium.

I sighed heavily as we were entering.

We sat on our seats.

"Ok! Let's start from 1!" Kukai yelled out.

A red head with curls at the end oh her hair came in.

"Hi~ I'm Yamabuki Saaya~" she said in a high pitched acting cute voice

Yamabuki? Isn't that, like, the letter Y? The second to the last letter of the alphabet? How did that get to number 1?

"Yamabuki-san, you must've gotten the wrong number. Number one is suppose to be," Tadase pause looking at the list, "Ayanami Ano," he continued.

"Maybe she got sick," said in an innocent way.

"Ok..." Tadase's voice faded.

"I'm going to sing Payphone~" she said.

Then she began singing.

Angels, her voice is worst than how Tadase looks!

I took a glance to see what the other guys had on their faces.

They were covering their ears. I made a signal to stop the horrible singing and call next.

"Y-Yamabuki-san, that's great singing. We'll call you, if you're the one," Nagi said kindly to her.

She squealed.

"I'll be waiting~" she sang, winking at me.

"In her dreams," I mumbled.

~11 voices later and still not finding the one~

No luck finding the one.

Kukai was looking at the list then had a grin plastered on his face. But wider than before.

"Oi Hinamori! Get in here!" he yelled.

A girl with pink hair came in.

Her! She's the dork! She's the dork that stood up to me!

So her name's Amu huh? There's no way in hell am I letting dorks sing.

"Next," I boredly said.

"What do you mean next?! You haven't even heard me sing! Heck, I haven't even begun!" Amu yelled.

"Sorry dorky, I don't let your kind sing. I might just need an ear check after I listen to your voice," I told her.

"Fine then," she simply said smiling, walking off the stage with the finger up.

Luckily, Nikaidou was there.

"HIMAMORI!"He yelled.

"It's HINAMORI!" she said annoyed,"what?," she asked.

"Clean the music room after everyone has finished trying out!" he said

"WHAT? WHY?! I'll GO-"

Her mouth was covered by the girl that was with her this morning.

"Have to go study!" the girl continued.

"But we didn't even discussing anything yet. We were doing introductions," Kenji said.

The girl gave Kenji a hard glare. Amu took the girl's hand off her mouth.

"Fine..." she mumbled, walking off the stage with the girl behind her.

"Dude! What'ya do that for?!" Kukai asked me.

"What? I don't want dorks in our group," I answered him with a voice saying 'this-conversation-is-over'

"Number 14 please," Nagihiko said.

"Isn't there suppose to be 13? You know the number after 12 and the number before 14? Which is suppose to be between it?" I asked.

"She walked away with Amu," Tadase answered.

"Who is 13 anyways?," I asked.

"Hinamori Fei. Step sister of Hinamori Amu. The _dork_ who was with Amu," Kenji said, emphasizing the word dork.

Oh. So they're sisters. No wonder...

~Time skippy~

Angels. My butt's all numb from sitting.

We haven't even found one today. Well, there's still tomorrow though.

* * *

**Daenee: Oh hey look, I got to update.**

**Amu: What do you mean by "Oh hey look"**

**Daenee: I didn't think I would get to update...**

**Ikuto: Why...?**

**Daenee: Periodical tests (−_−＃****)**

**Mucho: -enters le door and stares at le neko-**

**Amu: don't make any signs that you're-**

**Ikuto: -Runs to the couch-**

**Mucho: -chases le neko-**

**Daenee: I'd be adding a bit of Cinderella!**

**Amu: R&R!**


	5. The Starting of Cinderella?

**Daenee: I forgot something that was important...**

**Ikuto: Well good for you!**

**Amu: Is that sarcasm?**

**Ikuto: Oh no!**

**Daenee: Really?**

**Ikuto: Oh yeah!**

**Daenee: Well then, that's great!**

**Ikuto: -facewall-**

**Amu: Huh, guess facepalm wasn't enough. Daenee thanks:**

_blu2012 (Guest)_

_LoverForAnime_  
_AngelofDeath1198 _  
_candykiss228_

_Flying Turtle_

_Guest_

_spiritualnekohime4_

_Ayame-knight_

_Angel and Devil (Guest)_

_blackrose4123_

_CheddurLeHomicidalButler_

_Sam2413_

_Walking Hope_

_RealmeNevertobeseen_

_AngelDevilButterfly139 _

_KawaiixKawaii_  
_Kasena_

_Mirajane S and Erza S_

_Amutolover13 (Guest)_

_mitsuyo-chan_

_PrincessSkylar_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_watch your words (Guest) - yes ma'am. Right away ma'am. _  
_Guest_

_Ana (Guest) _

_SC lover (Guest)_

_Banana-chan (Guest) _

**Daenee: -pulls Ikuto off the wall- I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did I would make this idiot smart. Oh and I don't own the song.**

**Ikuto: -glares at Daenee-**

* * *

_Recap:_

_We haven't even found one today. Well, there's still tomorrow though._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Bringing the finger up feels good. Facing the consequences isn't.

Why did Nikaidou-sensei even have to be there?! He didn't even need to be there!

Ugh. No shopping for me today.

"So you're not going shopping...?" Fei asked.

I gave her the 'what-do-you-think-?' look.

"Anyways..." her voice faded.

"Fine, go shopping," I told her.

"YES! I LOVE YOU SIS! I'LL BUY YOU THE-"

"No, no buying anything," I told her. Yes, I do not want her to buy me anything. I don't let her buy me anything, even if I need it immediately.

"THANKS SIS!" she yelled running away, but then she stopped and came back.

"How are you gonna come home?" she asked.

Wow, I never really thought of that.

"Maybe you could pick me up...?" I asked.

"What time?"

"Since it's 4:30... Maybe around 5?"

"Ok! Bye sis~" she said running away again.

I sighed.

Why do I even have to do this?! It was Tsukiyomi's fault. **(A/N: Yes, Amu now calls him Tsukiyomi)**

I opened the door of the music room and looked around.

_It isn't that messy..._

I stripped off my outer clothes so I could move more freely, and besides, it was getting hot.

I fixed the chairs, erased the board, fix the notebooks that were on the shelf, and finally, swept the floor.

I spotted a guitar leaning beside the shelf.

It won't hurt to play it right...?

I picked it up and plucked a string, and it was out of tune.

Doesn't anybody touch this?!

I tuned it up, put it on, and started strumming the strings to the song that's dedicated to the jerk who think he all that. A.K.A. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

**Mean by Taylor Swift**

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so?.._

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

* * *

**-In the auditorium-**

**Ikuto's Pov.**

"Do guys think we'll the one tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked.

"All that we can do is hope man, hope," Kenji said.

"YEAH! HOPE MAN! HOPE!" Kukai yelled.

Tadase nodded.

My phone vibrated.

_Ikuto get home before 5:00_

_-Mom_

"Guys, I have to get home," I told them.

"Already?" Kukai asked.

"Yep, mom's orders."

"Say hi to Mrs. Tsukiyomi for us!" the guys yelled.

"Sure thing" I told them.

I was walking down the until I heard a beyond amazing voice ,that seemed to belong to a girl, and guitar tunes inside the music room.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me _

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I peeked the door the was slightly open.

Angels.

The first thing I saw was pink hair with X clips that reminds me of someone. Second, I saw a curvy body that was being hugged by a yellow shirt. Third, honey-golden orbs that were sparkling. Lastly, a beyond beautiful face that had a smooth textured skin.

She stretched her hands up and took off the guitar, then took out her phone, glanced at it.

"Looks like I'll be staying here for a few more minutes," she said, sitting down on the chair.

"Yo Tsukiyomi, you're still here!" someone yelled out.

I looked back and saw Kukai.

"Dude, I think I found the one," I told him.

"Really? That fast?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's in there," I motioned my thumb to the door.

He took a peek inside.

"Dude, no one's inside," he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

How did she just disappear like that? She can't possibly leave without passing through the door.

"That's impossible," I said, getting into the room.

"What's impossible?" Kenji asked.

"Ikuto says he found the one inside the music room," Kukai answered.

"But no one's in there," Nagihiko joined in.

"Must be your imagination," Tadase joined in, too.

"No it wasn't, I heard her singing and playing the guitar," I told them.

"You maybe hallucinating because of the ear shattering voices we listened to, and you got soo dizzy you started hallucinating of voices" Kenji

suggested.

"Or imagining," Nagihiko included.

"Or daydreaming," Kukai joined.

"Or maybe we should get home, Mrs. Tsukiyomi might worry of Ikuto," Tadase breaking the suggestions.

"Yep, we would want Mrs. Tsukiyomi worrying, don't we Ikuto?" Kukai said nudging me.

"Yeah, yeah," I told them.

"Well then, let's call it a day," Nagihiko said, walking away.

I was about to go when I saw a red clip that looked liked a 'X'

Looks like we're gonna play Cinderella here.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"Yo Tsukiyomi, you're still here!" someone yelled outside.

Shit, someone's still here.

I panicked.

What the flip am I gonna do? What if someone sees me?!

"Dude, I think I found the one," another voice came in.

Someone saw me?!

"Really? That fast?" the voice that yelled a while back ago asked.

I looked around.

The window.

I looked out the window to see on how high I could jump down.

_Two stories high isn't that bad..._

I just thank Kami-sama for letting papa send me to acrobatics class.

I opened the window, got my stuff, and jumped down; landing quietly on the cement.

A strand of hair fell to my face, so I blew it up. I can't concentrate on my hair when I'm thinking of an escape plan.

I took my phone out and called Fei

I waited for Fei to answer the other line.

"Yellow?" Fei answered

"How much longer are you going to shop?"

"What time is it?"

"4:33"

"I'll pick you up in 27 minutes."

"Isn't it gonna be 5 o' clock?"

"Exactly."

"Can't you just skip shopping?"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Hermes having a 50% off sale!"

My jaw dropped, but kept my cool on.

"Then hurry up and buy 1!"

"I can't, they all have pretty white bags!"

"Well hurry up and just pick the prettiest!"

"Fine!"

**-27 minutes later-**

When Fei arrived, I gave her the 'what-took-you-so-flipping-long-?'

"Wait! Before you get all wacky like a wack job," she pulled something out of a paper bag, "here."

She handed me a pink Hermes bag.

"I told you not to buy anything!" I told her.

"What? No thank you?"

"...Thanks..."

"Your not welcome," she said smiling.

Once a again, I gave her a look, but this time it says 'really-?'

"Yep," she said still smiling.

Then, we headed for home.

* * *

**Daenee: Lol, sorry for the 3-week late update BTW.**

**Amu: Why is it that you have to be my sister? Where's Ami?**

**Daenee: -points at head-**

**Ami: TWADA!**

**Amu: A-Ami what did you do?!**

**Ami: Dwaenee-nee chan wantwed her hair wike thwat!**

**Daenee: Yes I did. Now Ami, go make Ikuto-nii kun's hair sparkly!**

**Ami: Hai!**

**Ikuto: Daenee!**

**Amu: R&R!**


	6. Utau's Help!

**Daenee: AMALAYER?!**

**Amu: What?**

**Daenee: SO YOU THINK AMALAYER?!**

**Ikuto: A what?**

**Daenee: -facepalm- People don't get updated these days. I THANK THE BELOVED PEOPLE WHO DO!:**

_Sam2413_  
_Vampirefanatic17 (Guest) _  
_IndigoBlueButterfly - lol, I am Fei_  
_devilheart (Guest) _  
_SaraMisra1_  
_Flying Turtle_  
_karla estefani - lo siento, fue una pregunta?_

_Rebelchickie_  
_squirtlepokemon215_  
_blu2012 (Guest) - lemme come back to the Ami question later..._  
_Mirajane S and Erza S_  
_AngelofDeath1198 - I've always been cruel._  
_LoverForAnime - Sorry madame._  
_PrincessSkylar - Everyone can't. Not even me :D_  
_Kuroyuri (Guest)_  
_spiritualnekohime4_  
_blackrose4123 _  
_mitsuyo-chan _

_xXManHaterXx_

_KawaiixKawaii_  
_Guest_

**AND THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! If you don't know "amalayer" search it up on Google or YouTube!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Then, we headed home._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"So why'd you call me so early?" Fei asked.

"Uh... Well, someone caught me singing."

"Who..?"

"...Tsukiyomi... I think."

She hit the break. Hard.

Then gave me a look saying 'what-the-flip-have-you-flipping-done-?'

"What?! I didn't know someone was watching! And I think it was him because someone shouted the name 'Tsukiyomi'," I explained.

"What if he finds out that it was you who was singing?!"

"He'll never find out!"

She gave me another look, but this time it says 'ya-think-?'

"Look at yourself in the mirror and tell me what you see."

I looked at the mirror.

"Hmmm, let's see... Ah yes, me."

"With the hair of what color?"

"Pink."

"And with the eye color of what?"

"Honey."

She gave me a look, again, saying 'well-?'

"Shlip," I muttered.

"Bingo," she said, with a tone 'duh'. "And you were wearing those!" she pointed out at my clothes.

"As if I'll let him find me that easily," I told her.

"As if you're that hard to find with your hair always standing out."

"Then I'll have to think for a way to not make this hair stand out."

When we got home, Ami came running to us. **(A/N: blu2012 (Guest)'s question has been answered).**

"Amu-nee chan and Fei-nee chan's home!" she exclaimed happily with a glint in her eyes.

"Yar, 'tis us be home ya little rascal," Fei said in a heavy pirate accent.

"How do you do those?" I asked her.

"I, dear sister, absolutely positively topsy turvy don't know either," she answered with a heavy British accent.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Who could've own this X clip?

Angels, I can't forget her pink and glossy hair, her sparkling honey-golden orbs while she was singing, and that smile. That smile she was having on her smooth textured face. That smile that could do something to me.

I got to find her. But how?

When I got home, I was greeted by a miniature version of my mother.

Fuck.

"Yo, big brother," the blonde greeted.

"Why are you here Utau? Aren't you suppose to be on tour?" I asked.

"Yarp, but stars have to have a break sometimes y'know? Like you."

"Ah Ikuto, you're home," mom greeted.

"Yep I am, so why am I home early again?"

"Because your sister is here," she replied.

"Ah, yes. Dear sister is here," I said grabbing the glass of water that was sitting on the side table.

"Don't you want me here brother?"

"Yep."

"Ikuto, your sister will start going to school tomorrow," mom blazoned.

I sprayed the water.

"That never gets old," Utau said laughing.

"Yes, it does show he's surprised," mom said.

An idea came to my head.

"Dear sister, why don't you come here and talk?" I told her, having a phony smile saying 'shut-up-and-just-go-with-it'

"Sure," she said.

"It's wonderful having 2 of my children bonding together," I heard mom said.

She could dream on that to happen.

"So, what was the death glare all about? If you're asking me to do something for the band, I'm not doing it,"Utau declared.

What the...?

"How'd you know it was for the band?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh please. The only times you have that phony smile of yours is when mom is around and you need something for the band," she replied nonchalantly.

"Not something Utau, someone. I need you to help me find her."

"What do you mean by someone? You mean like a female singer? For you? Angels Ikuto, you're a playboy! Who could get any girl off the streets to sing with you!"

"Not just anyone Utau, someone specific."

"Then why don't you get her?"

"Because I don't know her."

"How could you want someone specific when you don't know her name, age, height, weight, name, age?!"

"You repeated name and age twice."

"I did? Well never mind that. How could you not know her?"

"I know how she features, but she doesn't want to be found."

"What are her features then? And why doesn't want to be found?"

"Angels Utau, she had bubble gum pink hair, golden sparkling eyes, a voice who could sing your lullaby. And I don't know either."

"Who the hell has pink hair?"

"The girl I'm looking for."

"Then she isn't that hard that find right?

"Yep," I answered.

"You owe me one."

"Oh and here," I threw her the X clip, "you might need this."

She looked at it.

"Don't need it, but if I do I'll tell you," she said throwing it back.

* * *

**~NEXT DAY~**

**Amu's Pov.**

Where is it? I swear I placed it here last night... Ha! Found it.

Found what you ask? I found the horrible looking black hat that business men wear.

I took a shower and dried and my hair.

Something's missing... Ah yes, a X clip.

I searched for the pair I wore yesterday. I found one, but didn't find the other.

It's not like everyone will see my hair, right?

I clipped it on then shoved all my hair in the ugly black hat, then checked to see of any lock of hair was showing.

Perfect.

*I wore a plain white blouse with sleeves that ended with blue, but it looked so plain so I added a blue neck tie to it. Next I wore some black denim shorts that I randomly snatched in the closet and added a blue belt. A knee lengthed blue socks. Some white Converse and voila!

I checked the mirror.

That's a lot of blue...

I just topped it with some up hideous "rags" ,on what Fei calls them, and done.

Fei was eating breakfast with normal clothes on.

She wore a shirt that had the poker face meme and matched it with a knee lengthed denim shorts.

She wears those "rags" in the car when she gets too lazy to do it at 6:30 A.M.

After we ate, we were choosing a car.

"My turn!" she called out

"Fine."

"Bugatti Veyron!"

"Cheaper."

"Aston Martin One-77?"

"Cheaper."

"Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster?"

"You know what? I'm picking," I decided.

"B-b-but."

"Utatatatat. No, I'm driving," I said getting in the blue Honda Jazz.

When we got in, Fei's was whining.

"WAAHHHHH, BUT I WANT THE OTHER CARS!" she whined.

She kept whining till the midway to school.

"Don't you have to change?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah right."

Lucky for her, she puts on those "rags" fast. Did I tell you it took me 5 minutes to do that? Well now I did.

After she change she continued her whining.

"EEEHHHH BUT AMU~"

I've had enough of this.

I took out a pack of lollipops and gave one to Fei.

"LOLLIPOP!"

She took the wrapper off, then sucked on it for 3 long minutes.

Yes, Fei shuts up when I give her food.

~Time skippy till Gym time!~

Gym is soooo tiring.

Yes, it's Gym; and we're all tired except this peppy girl who has pink hair like mine but only a bit darker, and she wears clothes that resemble a cheerleader. I think it's cute.

And if you're wondering what I'm wearing, I'm just using our school P.E. uniform, non-graded glasses, and lastly, this horrible looking hat. Though all of the girls where those shorts, me and Fei don't.

She kept running around till she got tripped.

I got up and ran to her.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you for worrying! My name's Ran. Momoko Ran! Nice to meet you!" she said happily, as if nothing happened.

What kind of person still becomes happy by tripping off?

She dusted herself off.

"Oh yes, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hinamori Amu," I told her.

"Yay yay! A new friend!" she exclaimed.

Cool, a friend. Kukai and the others are friends, but they're men.

"Amu-chan, can I call you that?"

"Sure," I told her.

"Oi Amu, it's time to get out of this bloody hell hole," Fei said coming from the place she came from. "Who's this?" she asked looking at Ran.

"My name's Momoko Ran! What's your name?" Ran asked.

"My name's Hinamori Fei," Fei said smiling.

"You're sisters?"

"Step-sisters."

"Oooohhhh... Ok!"

Sensei whistled her whistle.

"LADIES, IT'S TIME TO MOVE," she yelled. Well not angrily.

Did I tell you that Genka Genmitsu is her name? Well now I did.

"I have to go with my class now, bye!" Ran said running of to the direction of her class.

"She sure is energetic," Fei described.

"Sure is," I agreed with her.

We went to the girl's locker room and changed our clothes, in a cubicle of course.

When we finally got freshed up, we headed for our next class.

* * *

**Daenee: Did I ever tell you-**

**Amu: That her phone.**

**Ikuto: Fell in the toilet.**

**Daenee: Hey! Don't just cut me off and say it at a time!**

**Amu: You're.**

**Ikuto: Too.**

**Amu: Late.**

**Ikuto: We should do this all the time.**

**Amu: We should, shouldn't we? Anyways.**

**Ikuto: R.**

**Amu: &.**

**Ikuto: R.**

**Daenee: Yeah! R&R- Hey!**

***link on profile~**


	7. A sick Fei, and alone time with a prince

**Daenee: I thank for the awesome reviews!:**

_SakiYamada_

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_

_AmiMinazuki_

_xXManHaterXx_

_LoverForAnime_

_spiritualnekohime4_

_Keilla_

_yuyu-chama_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_AngelofDeath1198_

_Erstel 908iu_

_Nuria Sato _

_blackrose4123_

_thatanimechick_

**Amu: She also apologizes for the super duper late update.**

**Ikuto: And this is her gift -slash- apology gift.**

**Daenee: I don't know how to faint.**

**Amu: Why say that out of the blue?**

**Daenee: I don't know.**

**Ikuto: One does not simply learn how to faint.**

**Daenee: Really? -wheeze-**

**Amu: Daenee does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_When we finally got freshed up, we headed for our next class._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

**-Japanese Time-**

"I don't feel so well," Fei told me.

"Here," I said, giving her those inhalers that smell like mint.

"HEAVEN!" she yelled, grabbing it front me.

When Fei got it, she was inhaling it like it was oxygen.

"What's wrong with Fei?" Nagihiko asked.

"She can't breath you girl," Rima answered with a voice saying 'are-you-an-idiot-?'

"That happens when she's sleepy, she acts as if she's sick and goes to the clinic to sleep," I told them.

"I'm going to the clinic," she said, standing up and staggering a little.

She asked permission from Nakamura-sensei and went out.

* * *

**Kenji's Pov.**

What class am I suppose to be in right now?

Gah never mind, too lazy to stand up.

I was looking for something to interact with, until I saw Fei.

_I guess I could piss someone off._

"Haiku-sensei may I go out?" I asked.

He just nodded.

I followed Fei silently.

She was holding up an inhaler up her nose and staggering.

Why is she staggering?

Hiding behind the pillars, I saw Fei get in a door that had the words CLINIC.

So she isn't feeling well huh?

I took a peek at the clinic's glass window.

She was talking with the nurse with a faint smile at her face.

What's with her acting nice with other people?!

She glanced at the window and saw me.

Her eyes widened.

She marched to the door.

_Shit!_

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" she asked, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with you all of the sudden?"

"Nothing you idiot! Now go away!" she said shooing me off.

"Fei-san, come back here and have some rest," the nurse called out.

"Coming! I'm just going to get some fresh air," Fei said, coming out of the door.

"You look pale," I told her.

"Don't tell me what I look like," she said sternly. "What the flip are you doing here anyways?"

"Flip?"

"It's a replacement for fuck, you idiot."

"So how come you got to be a scholar when you're so stupid?" I asked, trying to piss her off.

"Don't mess with me right now. The more weaker I am, the stronger I get to hit you," she warned.

"Hit? I don't even think you could hurt me with my strong a-"

OOF!

She hit me right in the stomach.

"No matter how strong a person's abs is, I always get to hit it so hard they fall to the ground clutching onto it," she said.

That really hurt! How much muscles does that dork have?

"When you see Amu, don't tell her I'm not feeling well ok? If you do, I'll hurl you towards the ground so hard you'll reach China," she said, getting back in the clinic.

"Damn woman," I muttered walking back to class, still clutching my stomach.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

~Math Period~

"Ohaiyou Amu," Tadase greeted.

"O-Ohaiyou Tadase," I stuttered.

Why am I stuttering?!

"Where's Fei-san?"

"Sleeping in the clinic."

I just realized that I'll be with him.

Oh. My. God.

KAMI-SAMA THANK YOU FOR MAKING FEI SLEEPY!

I giggled.

"Amu? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah"

"Class, today we're going to have a think-pair-share project," Ono-sensei announced.

One of our classmate rose up his hand.

"Does it involve thinking? Cuz' my brain's gonna explode," he said.

"Ofcourse it involves thinking! Math is the best subject there is! Without it, we're cave men eating mud!" Ono-sensei bursted.

They groaned.

"Anyways. For the think-pair-share project, you will be into grouped pairs. Each pair will receive a paper with problems and both of you will answer it. After answering share the answers with us to see if it's right or not," she instructed. "All of you will have assigned partners," she added.

Assigned partners?!

I crossed my fingers.

Please be Tadase. Please be Tadase.

"...Hinamori Amu and Hotori Tadase..."

"WHAT?!" the girls screamed.

"Ono-sensei! You can't let that dork be with our Tadase-kun!" one of them said.

"Yeah! Our neat prince with that dirty dork in rags!" the other said.

Oh hey look, it's a coincidence that they also call these rags.

At the same time I want to rip their fake noses out of their fake thick-faced faces.

"ARE YOU FEELING-POPULAR GIRLS THE TEACHER?! NO, RIGHT?! WELL THEN, SHUT YOUR ENORMOUS FAKE LIPS UP!" sensei scolded.

Woah.

Sensei took the words right out of my mouth.

"O-Ono-sensei, would you like some cold water?" Tadase offered, giving her a glass of water.

Where did that come from?

"How mighty kind of you, Tadase," sensei thanked.

She drank the water within a few seconds.

...awkward...

"WHY CAN'T YOU BOYS BE LIKE TADASE?! A KIND AND PRINCELY BOY?!" she asked, comparing the boys in class with Tadase.

"B-b-but-" the boys tried to protest.

"BUT NOTHING! YOU'RE ALL LAZY, DIRTY, WORTHLESS MEN!" she cut them off.

"A-ano, Ono-sensei please cool down. You might get sent to the hospital due to high blood pressure," Tadase told her.

"Your right Tadase, I'll give you and Amu the 90 points for your project," she told both of us.

I'm surprised that she even remembers my name...

"Then it's like doing nothing but participate," Tadase said.

"Oh it's ok," she said.

"No it's not, we have to be fair with the others," I protested.

"Fine 50/50," sensei said, having the voice saying 'take-it-or-leave-it'

"That's fine, thank you Ono-sensei," Tadase thanked.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now go get a sheet of the paper and don't get influenced by those good for nothing people."

"O-okay," I said, going to her table and getting a sheet of paper.

(A/N: I'm not a sophomore, I'm an incoming freshman... So, I have no idea what I'm typing...Maybe I do...)

"So to look for the rate, we have to multiply 100 with the percentage then divide it with the base?"

"Your right Amu," he said with his princely smile.

It took me a while to understand the percentage-base-rate thing.

"Amu do you get it now?" Tadase asked.

I nodded my head.

"That's great," he said.

"OK IDIOTS, EXCLUDING AMU AND TADASE. LET'S SHARE ANSWER PROJECTS!" sensei yelled out.

Wow, she's still holding a grudge against the class after 30 minutes.

"No. 1 SAKURA!"

"2%?"

"NO!"

"TADASE!"

"4%"

"CORRECT!

"No. 2 HESHIKA!"

"3940?"

"NO IDIOT , THAT'S TOO DAMN HIGH! AMU!"

"1093...?"

"CORRECT!"

-A few numbers later-

"WHY IS IT AMU AND TADASE ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT GOT IT RIGHT?! OH WAIT, YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" sensei scolded them.

As you can hear, we're the only ones that got it right.

"ALL OF YOU WILL FAIL! AND I DON'T WANT TO TEACH A BUNCH OF IDIOTS NEXT SCHOOL YEAR! SO STUDY HARDER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

All of them just nodded.

"I asked, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"YES ONO-SENSEI!"

"Very well then, class dismissed," she said in a tranquil voice.

I'm soo happy!

I got to spend some alone time with Tadase and got 100 points for the project!

Oh yeah... Fei.

"Ono-sensei, could my sister have our same grade too?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, Hinamori Fei."

"Ok, since it's your sister, I know she's as good as you," she said.

~LUNCH!~

Thank goodness I brought my own bento. The cafeteria served mushed up food today, just like they did yesterday.

I took a completely vacant table and sat on it.

All of the sudden, the same boys who bothered me and Fei during lunch yesterday came here.

"So what we having for lunch?" Kukai asked.

"Cafeteria food," Nagi said.

"I brought an apple," Tadase said offering Kukai.

"Thanks man! All they serve us here is mystery food," Kukai said, taking the apple from Tadase.

"So, what's with the hat?" Kukai asked.

They noticed.

"I-It's nothing!" I answered.

"Are you sure? It looks like you're hiding something," Nagi said.

"I'm sure!"

"If you say so," Kukai mumbled.

"Hey has any of you seen Fei? She should be back by now, it usually takes her 30 minutes to take a nap," I asked.

"Ever since she went to the clinic? If not, then no I haven't," Nagi said.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her either," Kukai said, biting the apple that was offered to him.

"Hm, she wasn't with us during math either," Tadase said.

Kenji remained silent, spacing out.

"Oi Kenji, have you seen Fei?" Kukai asked.

"Woah!" Kenji fell to the floor, shocked of what Kukai did.

"Dude you ok?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah man. Anyways, I saw Fei going to the clinic earlier, she told me to not tell you that she wasn't feeling well," Kenji said, getting up to his seat.

"Wait, since we're new, how'd you know where the clinic was," Nagi asked.

Kenji was silent.

"Aah, so you followed Fei then?" Kukai asked... Well more of said.

"No man! I was just bored, and since I saw her, I thought of pissing her off!"

Kukai and Nagi had the grin that said 'ok-ok-we-get-it-we-get-it'

"Dude!" Kenji said.

"What? It's illegal to grin?" Kukai asked.

"Why so guilty then?" Nagi asked.

"I'm not!" Kenji protested.

Nagi and Kukai just sat there, trying to hold their laughter.

"You guys better not mess with Fei when she's sick by the way," I told them.

"Why not?" Kukai asked.

"That devil could hit hard when she's sick," Kenji said.

"You got hit by Fei?" I asked.

"Right in the stomach, Amu, right in the stomach. It was a good thing she didn't think of hitting me below the belt," Kenji said, rubbing his stomach.

"She usually does it below the belt," I told him. "I wonder why she didn't hit you down there."

"We're still continuing the search for Ikuto's partner," Tadase said.

"Still? Haven't you found anyone when I stormed off?"

"No we didn't, but Ikuto said he heard a voice from the music room yesterday," Nagi said.

I stiffened.

"Yeah, but when we got a look it the music room no one was there," Kukai explained.

I relaxed.

_So they didn't see me then. That's good._

"But I think Ikuto was just having hallucinations due to extremely ear shattering voices yesterday," Kenji said.

"Hey, sorry for Ikuto back there," Kukai apologized.

"Shouldn't he be the one who's apologizing, not you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Ikuto would never apologize to you," Kenji said.

"That would bring down his pride," Nagi said.

"Lunch is almost over, I'm heading to the clinic to check on Fei guys," I said, fixing my bento.

"Hey Amu, don't tell Fei I told you ok?"Kenji requested.

"Let me think about that," I told him.

"C'mon Amu! Please? If she knew I told you she'll hurl me towards the ground so hard I'll reach China... On what she said, which I think will be possible," Kenji pleaded.

"Fine, but what if she finds out?" I asked.

"She won't find out if you won't tell her."

"Fei will find out eventually, and if she does, she'll do what she says," I warned him.

**~In the clinic~**

"Excuse me, but have you seen Hinamori Fei?"

"Yes, she's been sleeping there for an hour already. Would you like me to wake her up?" the nurse asked.

"No thank you, but I would like to see her though," I replied

She brought me where Fei was sleeping.

"Fei, wake up sis," I nudged her"

Her eyes finally flickered open.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" Fei asked, fixing herself.

"Checking on you, since you already missed Math period," I told her.

"I did? I-I mean, I knew that," she said.

"Are you ok?" I said.

"Yep! Let's go to next period!" she said grabbing me.

* * *

**Daenee: There isn't Amuto yet...**

**Amu: And the point of making this story is...?**

**Ikuto: To have Amuto moments.**

**Amu: Exactly.**

**Daenee: I'm still planning it ok?!**

**Amu and Ikuto: That's what they all say.**

**Daenee: MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! R&R!**

**12.25.12**


	8. A wild goose chase, I think

**Daenee: I saw a tarsier sleeping when I went to Bohol.**

**Ikuto: Then?**

**Daenee: Then my monkey like cousin woke it up by saying "Sister we're gonna go maniped so wake up~"**

**Amu: Next?**

**Daenee: The tarsier woke up and stared at him with it's gigantic eyes. And my cousin was a straight guy.**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Daenee: My phone's password is banana,**

**Amu: Out of the blue again?**

**Daenee: I'd like to give banana splits to these people who also love banana! (I think):**

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_  
_LoverForAnime_  
_SakiYamada - Huminahon ka._  
_Erstel 908iu _  
_IndigoBlueButterfly_  
_spiritualnekohime4_  
_Mirajane S and Erza S_  
_Fire83_  
_otakulollies_  
_AngelofDeath1198_  
_AIM021_  
_Flying Turtle_  
_AmiMinazuki_  
_squirtlepokemon215_  
_blackrose4123_  
_xAnimeGirl114x_  
_thatanimechick - Lol sorry :))_

_Guest - たった今 _

_mitsuyo-chan_

**And banana flavored ice cream to those who followed and favorited.**

**Ikuto: Didn't I eat a banana at one episode?**

**Daenee: I don't care. I like bananas.**

**Amu: Daenee does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap._

_"Yep! Let's go to next period!" she said grabbing me._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"Class today we're having a new student, again. Ms. Hoshina-san please come in," sensei said.

A blonde girl came in.

Whispers filled the room.

"Wow, it's Hoshina Utau!"

"She's hot in personal!"

"I want an autograph!"

The boys chirped when Utau stood next to sensei.

She glared at everyone of them till they became quiet.

"Hoshina Utau. FYI I'm not interested in any kind of idiots like you," she said bluntly.

"Oi, Hoshina! You're in this class too!" Kukai yelled.

"Souma! Shut your mouth!" sensei scolded.

"Sorry sensei," Kukai apologized.

"Hoshina-san, since there are no other seats, please seat next to Kukai," sensei said.

Utau walked to the vacant chair next to Kukai.

"You're sitting next to me again!" Kukai whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, well suck it up," Utau retorted.

"Who are you?" Hoshina looked at me.

"Hinamori Amu," I answered.

"Nice X clip,"she complimented.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Who are you?" she asked Fei this time.

"That woman's sister," she answered pointing her thumb at me.

"What's your name, Amu's sister?," she asked specifically.

Since when we start calling each other with first names?

"Hinamori Fei," Fei answered.

"You don't look alike," she muttered.

"They're step-sisters," Kukai clarified.

She oh-ed.

"Yosh! Today we're having are first lesson!"

**(A/N: Again, I have no idea of what I type of... Or maybe I do... If you Americans are reading this... I'm sorry if I'm making mistakes...)**

"Our topic is 'Attack on Pearl Harbor'," sensei declared.

I think I learned that already, but it was only the date...

"On December 7, 1941, we, the Japanese, gave the Americans a surprise attack on their precious Military Base. That surprise attack caused WWII," sensei discussed.

Someone rose their hand.

"Why did we suddenly attack?" he asked.

Since when did we get all curious?

"Good question! We needed to neutralize their Pacific Fleet, so we could advance ourselves into Malaya and the Dutch East Indies without hindrance," sensei answered confidently.

* * *

**Utau's Pov.**

Why is Kukai in all of my classes?!

Did Ikuto do something? I swear if he-

"Oi Hoshina," Kukai said, nudging.

"What do you want Souma?"

"I'm gonna have ramen later after school," he told me.

"So?"

"I bet you can't eat more than me," he said in a challenging tone.

"Are you challenging me?" I asked.

"I don't know, am I?" he asked in the same tone.

Oh he's so gonna get it later.

**-After History- (Still Utau's Pov.)**

"Don't forget about later!" Kukai yelled.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass later Souma!" I yelled back.

"Hey Utau, found her yet?" a husky voice asked.

I turned around and saw Ikuto.

"Found who?" I asked.

"You know the girl with pink hair, golden eyes, and a X clip, stupid," he answered.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did remember seeing someone with a X clip," I said, trying to recall the place where I saw it.

"You saw her?! Why didn't you ask her name?!" he asked in disbelief.

"I remember asking her name, but I forgot!" I told him.

"Why did you forget?!"

"I have bad memory problems!"

**Ikuto's Pov.**

Utau can't even remember her name!

And kind of person has memory problems at the age of 16?!

**~In the Music Room~**

"As you can see, we have not found the one yet," Nikaidou said, "so we're continuing the search until we find her, DO YOUR BEST!"

The Saaya girl rose her hand.

"Sensei, aren't hats suppose to be worn outside? Not inside?" she asked.

"Of course Yamabuki-san," Nikaidou answered.

"Then why is she wearing one?" Saaya asked, pointing to the dork.

"Why do you care?" the dork next to the other dork wearing a hat asked, standing up.

"Who are you to ask me that?"

"I'M-"

The dork tugged the other dork and glared at her.

"But she's a-fine!" she yelled giving up.

The dork glared at the dork and took of the hat.

Her hair was pink.

Impossible.

She had the exact same X clip I got.

Double impossible.

That dork's name is Amu right? And the one beside her is Fei?

That dork can't be the one who was singing, can she?

No, that's impossible.

A dork like her can't sing like a angel.

"Hinamori Fei clean the music room," Nikaidou declared.

"What the-that's unfair!"

Amu glared at her again.

"Fine! Clean all the way! Flip cleaning! Flip it all the way!" Fei the yelled, sitting down.

Saaya was smirking at them with victory.

"C'mon minna! We're going to the auditorium to continue yesterday's search! Even those who are done have to come!" Nikaidou announced.

"Yosh! Yosh! Let's get this over with!" Kukai said.

Amen to that.

**-50 ear shattering voices later-**

Still none!

"Hey man I have to go ahead," Kukai said.

"Eh? You usually go with us," Kenji said.

"Yeah, but I have a eating contest with Utau," he reasoned out.

"Ah yes, that's how you to bond right?" Nagi teased.

"Ye- Hey!" Kukai said, blushing.

"Eh? Kukai you're blushing," Kenji teased this time.

"Dude, if anything ever happens to my sister I'll castrate you," I warned him.

"Dude don't, please!"

"As long as nothing happens to my sister."

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Stupid Saaya, now Tsukiyomi will find out.

As for Fei, I'll have to teach her a lesson.

"Amu I don't want to go to detention~" Fei whined.

"Well, you brought yourself into this mess," I told her.

"Eh~" she continued, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Damnit! She's using the eyes.

"Amu~" she continued.

"Fine! Wait for me at the parking lot," I commanded.

"Yes sir!" she said marching down the stairs.

I headed for the Music room.

This time I checked if everyone was gone, and sure enough, everyone was.

I took off the the thick layer of outer clothes so I, once again, could move freely.

I checked the room, and it was clean, again.

Why does Nikaidou-sensei keep asking us to clean the room when it's already clean?!

But just in case, I double checked if there were any trashes left under the chairs.

Then I saw the piano, there I had a sudden crave to play it.

I played "River Flows In You" by Yiruma.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

I felt that something was missing from me.

I checked my pockets to see.

I left the X clip on the table!

I can't loose that.

I ran up the stairs, passed by the music room, and heard a piano playing.

Again, I can't help but take a peek.

There, sitting on the chair, was the same pinked hair girl who was singing yesterday.

And she plays pianos too? Man, I need to have her.

I can't let her escape this time.

"Hey," I casually, causing her to stop and stand.

I saw her tensed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She jumped out the window.

What the-!

Is that how she escaped last time?! Jumping out the window?!

I have to get her.

I have no choice now do I?

I jumped out the window and chased her.

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Shit! He found me!

How do I get out of here?!

The window.

I jumped last time right? Well, I'm jumping again.

I jumped out of the window and as fast as I could to the car.

I took a glance at my back just to see Tsukiyomi running after me.

"Hey! I just want to talk to you!" he called out.

I found the car and got in it as quickly as I could.

"Fei hurry up and drive!" I told her.

"What the- why?!"

"Just do it!"

"I don't wanna get in an accident!

"Tsukiyomi found me! I jumped out the window and now he's chasing after-woah!" Fei drove the car.

"Could you warn me next time?!" I told her.

"Well basically, the first thing you do when you get in a car is wear the seat belt!" she retorted.

She's right there.

I checked if Tsukiyomi was following us.

And sure enough, he was.

Damnit! Does he want to get me so badly?!

"Fei we gotta loose him!"

"How?!"

"Drive in random directions!"

"I don't want to get lost!"

"Fine! Use the different directions we found to get home then!"

"Do I really have to use it?"

"There's a stalker stalking us! The next you know, it's stalking us!"

"It is stalking us," she said, with a 'are-you-crazy-?' look.

Right...

I checked if Tsukiyomi was still following us.

And he wasn't, thank goodness.

"He isn't following us anymore, so let's just use the normal route," I told Fei.

"You sure? I don't want people to expect that I'm a crazed maniac driving along random routes."

"Yeah I'm sure."

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

She got in the car!

Luckily, I used the motorcycle.

I followed them.

They expect that I'll follow them right? I will, just not seen.

First I will be seen, then I'll just hide while following them.

Sure enough, they fell for it.

* * *

**Ikuto: This was a crazy chapter.**

**Amu: Daenee has this in Wattpad, so you guys could read it on the go.**

**Daenee: Oh yeah, every reader who reviews that is a multiple of 50 will be in the story! **

**Ikuto: Take example that Daenee is the 50th, so she'll be asked what name she wants to have in the story, then she'll be part of it for a (few) chapter(s).**

**Amu: But if you're a guest, the previous number will be chosen.**

**Daenee: Since my 50th reviewer is a guest... KawaiixKawaii (the 49th reviewer) will be in the story. Hey KawaiixKawaii, if you're reading this, be prepared!**

**Amu: LoverForAmime was the 100th so you'll be part of it too.**

**Ikuto: Daenee's still unsure of what chapter you'll be, so... Yeah.**

**Daenee: The Kutau will be in the next chapter... I think.**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Check out "A Change In Tradition" my Christmas One-shot :))**

**Sorry for too much changing of POVS BTW...**

**Happy New Year! **

**1.1.13**


	9. A Ramen Eating Contest

**Daenee: This is a chapter for Kutau only! WOOT WOOT!**

**Ikuto: Damn woman...**

**Daenee: You know, I went to a restaurant. They had ketchups in sachets, and instead of spelling it "ketchup" they spell it "catsup".**

**Amu: Daenee thanks:**

_squirtlepokemon215_

_Ayame-knight _

_Mirajane S and Erza S_

_Flying Turtle_

_Erstel 908iu_

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_

_AmiMinazuki - IT HURTS_

_xXManHaterXx_

_xAnimeGirl114x_

_KawaiixKawaii_

_16craftytigers_

_IndigoBlueButterfly_

_aznlove806_

_blackrose4123 - YES MA'AM! THANK YOU MA'AM!_

_alexxis584 - I will take that offer señorita, gracias._

_spiritualnekohime4_

_mitsuyo-chan_

_Hinata2413_

_Heaven's Hell_

_Amuto1266 - sorry, just got a little carried away. Explanation will be after the story!_

**Daenee: My cousin said it was made from cat blood that's why it's spelled like that.**

**Ikuto: Ok...?**

**Daenee: I think it's gonna be true, since there is a cat here and he's annoying the hell out of me.**

**Ikuto: Really? Whe-oh.**

**Amu: Go run now neko.**

**Ikuto: -runs- I'm way ahead of ya'.**

**Daenee: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Utau's Pov.**

Kukai didn't mention where the ramen was...

Stupid forgetful idiot.

I was about to flip my phone, but then saw Kukai.

"Oi Hoshina! C'mon hurry up! There gonna close in 5, and it's 4:30!" he yelled with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

How can he hurry a person up with that idiotic grin on his face?

"Didn't you go ahead already?" I asked boredly.

"Nope, I thought that maybe you didn't know the way..." his voice faded while he was scratching his head sheepishly.

"Oi, I thought we were in a hurry?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon get in the car!" he said, opening the passenger seat of his car.

"Wait, how 'bout Ce-"

"Ceddy? I can't believe that man still works for you guys. I told him I'd bring you home," he said, cutting me off.

"O-oh ok," I stuttered.

What the... Why in bloody hell am I stuttering?

He got in the car and started the engine.

"So how come your here?"

"Stars need to have their break," I answered.

"Are you sure? You might be escaping on-oh."

"Yes, oh. Now you finally realize why Yukari is teaching history class."

"Yes princess, I do."

Kukai turned on the radio.

My song "Meikyu Butterfly" was playing.

"Oi Hoshina, isn't this your song?" Kukai asked, pointing to the radio.

"Mhm," I hummed, staring outside the window watching people passing by.

I feel so relaxed.

The last time I was so relaxed was when I wasn't even Hoshina Utau.

We finally got to the ramen shop a few minutes later.

Kukai parked the car, got something from the backseat of the car, and grabbed some things.

"Here, cover your hair with the hat and wear the glasses," Kukai said, handing me a hat with a glasses.

"Why?"

"Do you want fans chasing you?"

I oh-ed, remembering I can't really have a full relaxation in public.

"And I'll wear this!" Kukai exclaimed, pulling out a fake mustache, a hat, and a pair of glasses.

"How are you suppose to eat with a fake mustache?" I asked.

Is this guy really an idiot?

"It won't come off," he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Well? How do I look?"

"Like an idiot with a idiotic grin plastered on his idiotic face," I said.

He does look like someone else, I couldn't even notice it's him.

"That's a lot of idiot-ic there," he said, with a fake pout on his face.

"That won't work on me like last time Souma, so stop doing it," I told him.

"Your no fun anymore, I like it better when we were kids."

"Well we're not young anymore," I said, putting on the things Souma gave me and getting out of the car.

* * *

**~Ramen~ (Normal Pov.)**

People were staring at them as they came in, wondering on who the two strangers with weird clothing was.

"So Ho-"

Utau covered Kukai's mouth before he could finish what he was saying.

"Remember, I'm May and your Ceddy," she whispered to him quietly

"What? Why? And why Ceddy?"

"Do you want fans chasing you?" Utau asked, mimicking the voice Kukai had in the car.

"So May, do you think you can beat me? I know I can beat you 'cuz I'm starving" brunette said in a challenging tone.

"Don't plan in ruining your day Ceddy," blonde told him.

"I think it'll might be yours," the brunette retorted.

"Oh really now?" the blonde retorted back.

"Really," he answered with a smirk on his face.

"Bring it on!"

"Ok!"

They both sat.

"What would you like to order?" a big man asked.

"Salt noodles, extra-firm. Extra back fat. Seasoned egg as a topping," Utau answered right away, glaring at Kukai.

The man was surprised by Utau's immediate answer.

"Sir?"

"The usual man," Kukai answered, still having the smirk on his face.

"Ok," the man said leaving.

Whispers filled the restaurant.

"Who are they?"

"They look familiar."

"Who do you think they are?"

When the bowls of ramen arrived they devoured it right away, it turns out that they both have the same kind of ramen. Rare people have those tastes in ramen.

They both finished bowl after bowl.

**-2 minutes later-**

Ceddy: 21

May: 20

"I WIN MAY!"

What the...? How in the fucking hell did I lose? I never lose!

"ONE MORE ROUND CEDDY!" I challenged

"YOUR ON MAY!"

**-1 minute later-**

Ceddy: 20

May: 19

Still, Kukai won.

"I give up today just because I'm full! But I won't lose next time..." Utau told herself.

"Oi, what time is it?" Kukai asked.

"4:50."

"Shit! Let's go mom's gonna kill me!"

Kukai quickly grabbed Utau's stuff, but accidentally bumped her.

Utau's disguise fell off, and so did Kukai's.

"KYA! IT'S KUKAI-KUN FROM BLACK LYNX!"

"OH MY GOSH IT'S HOSHINA UTAU!"

"I KNEW IT! I THOUGHT THEY LOOKED FAMILIAR!"

"I WANT THEIR AUTOGRAPHS!"

"I WANT THEIR PICTURES!"

"I WANT THEIR HAIR!"

Screaming fangirls and fanboys went chasing after them.

"You idiot! Could you be more clumsier?!" Utau hissed.

"Sorry! No one's perfect!" Kukai answered with usual grin.

They both rushed to the car.

Kukai started the engine and rushed away, leaving few the fangirls and fanboys chasing after them.

"Eh? Are they both dating?"

"They look so cute together!"

"No! My precious Utau has another man!"

"My Kukai-kun has another girl!"

Wails and whines could be heard.

What they didn't know was that the paparazzis all ready got their pictures.

* * *

**Daenee: I'M SO SORRY!**

**Amu: Daenee will be explaining now.**

**Ikuto: So please read and don't mind it if you don't want to know what her excuse is.**

**Amu: We'll be going now. -pulls Ikuto by the ear-**

**Ikuto: Hey! Watch the ear! It's sensitive!**

**Daenee: Ok! So where do I start? Anyways, I got a bit carried away because I was lolly gagging on what would happen if I fail my diagnostic test and not graduate 6th grade. In the Philippines, we didn't have the K-12 program **(I'm not sure if you guys know that... So Google it up)** not until now, so now we have to take a diagnostic test to see if we're ready to jump to Grade 8 instead to grade 7. However, if I don't pass the diagnostic test I won't graduate or go to grade 8, instead, I'll be with the incoming 6th graders, which is grade 7 and will behaving summer class; and if I don't graduate, my beloved father would kill me. Literally. We have 4 tests to do this year in order to graduate. **

**-Periodical Test**

**-National Achievement Test**

**-CEM Tests (Center for Educational Measurement)**

**-Diagnostic Test**

**They're all STRESSFUL.**

**So if I don't update for a long time, like a month or a month and a half, it's either lolly gagging, reviewing, or taking it already. **

**Please bear with me for a few months. (January-March)**

**I also apologize for the short chapter, I'm not good with Kutaus. Next chapter will be almost done... I think :)**


	10. Some introductions and stalking

**Daenee: Lol, thanks for the luck guys.**

**Amu: She received the emails from FanFiction 2-days late.**

**Daenee: Lol, stupid wi-fi was soo damn slow... or just now working.**

**Ikuto: Please, do tell me on why your dog will be on this story.**

**Daenee: He will, and he shall. I thank:**

_mitsuyo-chan_

_spiritualnekohime4 - don't be, poop happens._

_XxMidnightAssassinxX - I apologize for stupid mistakes, in fact I already corrected last chapter._

_PandaPuppet - random guesses...?_

_Amuto1266_

_Chocochip-chan (Guest)- lol, and daya ng kamote :'( -sobs at the corner of the room-_

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_

_BloodRose (Guest) - or else what? :D_

_AmuletSugar1 - thanks! Are you reading this? Like, now?_

_Midnight-angel1022_

_mysterious2569 (Guest)_

_Saiya-chan (Guest) - I can't afford to fail, at least ONE._

_animeLuv'Chuu_

_blackrose4123 - yes I am :) What did you think?_

_BlackVeilBridesAngel_

_PandaWoman (Guest) - It is. If I fail one of it I l die. Literally._

_cctrail_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_KawaiixKawaii - yes. Catsup_

* * *

_Recap._

_Luckily, I used the motorcycle._

_I followed them._

_They expect that I'll follow them right? I will, just not seen._

_First I will be seen, then I'll just hide while following them._

_Sure enough, they fell for it._

_End of Recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Thank Angels Tsukiyomi stopped following us.

For a back there I thought he'd never stop.

"So, Tsukiyomi found you, again?"

I kept quiet.

"Sooner or later I gotta beat the crap out of the guy you know?"

"Then the more he'll find out," I answered.

"Oh yeah, what did you guys do in Math period?" Fei asked all of the sudden.

"You know, Counting... Solving..." my voice faded.

"No Tadamu moments...?"

"Tada-where the hell did you get that name?"

"I don't know, I just mushed up your names."

"I got to be partners with him in a think-pair-share project..." my voice faded, again.

"Oh my Angel. Amu, you totally like him!" Fei exclaimed.

My Angels. Is it that obvious?

"Wait, didn't you just say a project? My Angels, where the flip do I get my grade?!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry, I asked sensei if we could share grades," I said, trying to relax her.

She gave a sigh of relief.

"I'd die if I didn't have my grades."

"Yeah, I recall you bossing around people to bring you the things that was needed, even if you weren't the leader. You acted like a surgeon with a lot of assistants," I recalled.

"But hey, every damn time I do that we get the highest score," she boasted.

"Yeah yeah, I was lucky 'cuz I was always in your group."

"Yes, and you even had the guts of sitting down and reading a manga with your 'cool n spicy' act," she growled.

"I did, didn't I? Sorry back then" I apologized, laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah you better be," she growled again.

Again, I laughed sheepishly.

A few minutes later, we arrived home.

"We're home," I called out.

Must've gone out...

I threw my bag to the couch.

"Amu-chan and Fei-chan are home!" a voice exclaimed.

A brown haired man came into the living room, and glomped me and Fei.

"D-dad t-too heavy," I said, almost falling down.

"I think it's my time to die," Fei said, turning purple.

"Oh yeah right, sorry," my dad apologized, laughing sheepishly.

Meet my dad, Hinamori Tsumungu.

He's a professional photographer and an over-protective 26 year old that acts like a 5 year old when gets offended.

I'll take example when Ami was five.

When dad asked Ami what she'll be in 20 years, she answered: "I'm gwanna be mwarried to my pwince charmwing!"

After that, dad announced that he'll run away, so he took some food and ran into the bathroom and cried until it was dinner .

So yeah, that's him, and I love my dad just the way he is.

"Papa, who's that?" a sweet voice came in.

"Amu-chan and Fei-chan!" a brown haired woman exclaimed.

And this, my fellow readers, is Hinamori Midori.

She's a journalist from a very famous magazine and is Ami and Fei's mom.

Well, Ami's my half-sister... So yeah.

She's not like those step-mothers that act like a witch, but I don't think all of them are.

She takes care of me like a real daughter.

She even tames dad when he gets crazy.

"Amu-chan what do you guys want to eat for dinner?"

"Fei?"

"I WANT SIRLOIN! WOOT WOOT!" Fei yelled waving up her arms. (A/N: I do that in school. I think you guys should try it... Minus the school part :])

Sometimes I just wonder where got that energy from.

"Mama, where's Ami?" I asked.

"Ah she's upstairs playing with teddy bears."

"What kind of game?" Fei asked, failing to hide the curiosity in her tone.

"Tea Party," mama answered.

"Ok, that's no problem right? She isn't using a real hot, steaming cup of tea right?" Fei said, repeating it like an insane person inside an asylum.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov.**

As I followed the car quietly, it got inside this mansion.

Isn't this place just a few blocks away from my house?

Luckily, Kukai's house was just one house away from this place.

I fished out my phone from my pocket and called Kukai.

Low?

"Dude where are you?"

Driving away from crazy fangirls and fanboys.

Fangirls and fanboys?

"Weren't you guys wearing any disguises?"

I heard the phone suddenly being grabbed.

Yeah, but this idiot right here bumped me and all off it fell off! Why are we even friends with this guy?!

"Kukai, if my sister has a single scratch on her, I'm gonna kill you," I threatend him.

Hey, I'm not some newly bought car.

"You are to me, and will forever be. Now give the phone to Kukai, Utau."

Fine. Here you go Souma.

The phone was being given to Kukai in a very rough way.

Ow! That hurt! What do you want man?

"I need to crash at your place tonight."

Any reason?

"Tell you later bye," I said, ending the call.

-Kukai's House-

"I'm home! Tsukiyomi's with me by the way!" Kukai yelled, sending echoes to every room in the house.

"Ikuto-kun! Long time no see!" Kukai's mom greeted.

"Yes, haven't seen you too aunty," I replied kindly.

"Your uncle's upstairs doing something, have you boys eaten dinner yet?"

"We're good mom thanks," Kukai said, going up the stairs.

"Dude, where are your brothers?"

"For now, they're in school. We're safe...for now," Kukai said. All of the sudden, dramatic music came out of nowhere.

"Dude, where that come from?"

"My phone, I always wanted to do that," Kukai said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Yeah, next time you do that warn me," I told him.

"Sure man," he said, still having that grin on his face.

"Dude, doesn't your face ever get tired of having a gigantic grin?"

"I don't know, does it?" he asked, touching his face. "Oh yeah, look I'm still grinning."

I sighed.

"Never mind man."

"So why crash here all of the sudden?" Kukai asked.

"Remember when we were in school and I told you I found the one?"

"Yeah?"

"This time, I saw her playing the piano. I took the chance to ask her who she was, but she jumped out of the window and got in a car. I followed it without them knowing, now I just realize they're one house away from you."

"Really man? Which side? Left or the right? And jumped out of the window? Is she a maniac or something?"

"Right, and she isn't a maniac or something."

"You mean the mansion there? I don't see anyone ever getting in or out that house. Neighbors say they leave early in the morning, like 6:30. when school starts at like, 7"

"Ok then, we wake up at 6:00."

"Wait wait wait wait. So you're telling me that 'the one' is in that house? Living there?"

"Yep."

"And we have to wake up at 6:00 just to see on who gets out of the house?"

"Yes."

"Sure man. You know where the , shower is and clothes are... So help yourself getting there, I'm gonna eat," Kukai announced.

"Didn't you just eat a while back ago with Utau?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry," he reasoned out, walking out of the room.

I lie on the extra bed Kukai has.

I fish out the X clip and stare at it.

_Why don't you want to get discovered?_

Soon enough, darkness swept over me.

**~The next morning~ **

"Dude wake up!" I nudged Kukai.

"Five more minutes mom," he mumbled shifting to the other side of the bed.

"Dude!"

"I'm on cloud nine~" he sang out, waving his hands up in the air then falling asleep again.

"Never mind."

I took a shower as fast as I could and ate breakfast.

Kukai's mom unusually wakes up early in the morning everyday, and she was kind enough to cook me some pancakes.

I was sitting by the window in Kukai's room and watched the house.

After a few minutes later a white car drove out of the house.

I ran downstairs and followed the car.

I saw a glimpse of pink and black by the back window.

They're going to school.

They parked at the back of the school.

Really? The back?

Two girls with pink hair and black came out of the car and entered the back door.

It must be her.

I follow them quietly as i hide by the lockers and see them enter the girls' CR.

I wait quietly for them to come out.

A few minutes later, I see two dorks come out.

Fuck.

She's the one who was singing?!

"Finally! We're out of the flip and in the fresh air! I could've died in there Amu," the person who I remembered with the name Fei said.

Amu.

Yep, she's definitely the dork.

"You could've gotten out first you know." Amu glared at Fei.

"Yeah, but I'd be lonely."

"C'mon, we have a few minutes to walk till school starts," Amu said.

I have to get her alone and talk to her!

They were walking around until Fei wanted to pee.

Finally!

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

I hate mornings. Especially when they're freakishly away from Friday.

I yawn and stretch as I get up from the bed, and start making my way to the bathroom.

-After taking a shower that make me awkward thinking about it.-

*I wear a black dress with white frills at the end, violet stockings with black diamonds covering it, a pair of white boots laced with black shoe laces, and finally, my beloved X clips.

I hurry down the stairs and see Fei eating dinosaur shaped pancakes.

She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a long white belted shirt.

"I'm gonna eat you now. Roar!" she says, bring off the head of the t-rex.

"Ok...?" I suddenly say, surprising her.

She swiftly stuffed the whole pancake in her mouth.

"Wou dwinth sthee amwythwing," she said with her mouth full.

"Oh sure, let's all pretend we didn't see a 16 year old act like a 5 year old," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ow jwusth sthwup up and eat," she grumbled before gulping up her water.

"Mela~" Fei called out.

"Mela can Amu and I have sandwich for lunch?" she asked.

"Ofcourse, as long as it's healthy," nana sweetly said, smiling before leaving.

Mela [Mila] is our 41 year old nursemaid slash maid. **(A/N: Just so you guys know, this woman's real, and so is her age. And I love her like hell.)**

She's been working with for us since me and Fei we're 7... So yeah, she knows us pretty damn well.

After a while she gave us our sandwiches.

"Is this chicken?"

"Yes, Amu dear."

"I LOVE CHICKEN SANDWICHES~" Fei sang out.

"Yes you do Fei, yes you do."

We used the white Corolla Altis and drove out, and get this, Fei didn't argue with it.

She must be thinking of something...

And I had this strange feeling that someone was staring at us...

"Here, have some rags," Fei said handing me the clothes.

Shit! I forgot to get some clothes!

"Bloody hell, thanks sis. You're a bloody life saver," I thanked.

"Bloody hell I am."

We drove as "Thriller" by Micheal Jackson was playing.

"Cuz' this is thriller! Thriller night!" Fei sung.

"You sing like a drunk person," I commented.

"I feel like acting like one, so don't judge me."

We arrive at school. No one's usually here in the morning when me and Fei get here.

The reason why we come here early is to avoid people...and not see us change when we forget to.

We park by the back, so when we get out of school no one sees us. All of the snobs obviously thinks we use the school bus.

We get in through the back and go to the CR.

Fei hurriedly changed and switched her phone to silent mode, while I, took my time.

"Amu~ I want to walk around the school, so hurry up~" Fei whined.

"Then you go ahead then," I commanded.

"Eehhhh, but I'm all alone."

"Then wait," I hissed.

"Fine."

A few minutes later we walked out of the CR.

"Finally! We're out of the flip and in the fresh air! I could've died in there Amu."

"You could've gotten out first you know." I glared at her.

"Yeah, but I'd be lonely."

"C'mon, we have a few minutes to walk till school starts," I said.

"We're going for a walk!" Fei exclaimed.

We we're walking around around school and buying some drinks from all the walking.

"Amu I have to jingle, wait for me," she said, dashing off.

I sighed.

All of the sudden, Tsukiyomi came out of nowhere.

"Yo Amu," he greeted.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi?" I asked.

Shit! The 'cool n spicy' character is kickin' in!

"I don't know, you tell me, singer of the music room," he said, smirking.

What the-how the fuck did he know?!

"I don't know what you're talking Tsukiyomi," I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Then who owns this?" he asked, fishing out a red X clip from his pocket.

That looks like my X clip...

_~Flashback~_

_I opened the window, got my stuff, and jumped down; landing quietly on the cement._

_A strand of hair fell to my face, so I blew it up. I can't concentrate on my hair when I'm thinking of an escape plan._

_~End of flashback~_

-Facepalm-

It is mine, stupid.

"Never seen it," I lie

"Really Captain Obvious?" he asks pulling my hat, revealing a pair purple X clips.

* * *

**Daenee: This might be the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Amu: Really? How 'bout chapter 2?**

**Daenee: I don't know. Aurora742, I have answered your question :)).**

**Ikuto: Thriller?**

**Daenee: Yes, because Micheal Jackson was, and still is, King of Pop.**

**Amu: Amen.**

**Daenee: R&R for the King of Pop!**

***link at profile**


	11. Dissecting a frog and Holding Hands?

**Daenee: Hi peoples.**

**Ikuto: People.**

**Daenee: No, peoples. Since there are people of different nationalities reading this.**

**Amu: Like?**

**Daenee: Filipinos! Americans! Canadians! Fishes! **

**Amu: Fishes?**

**Daenee: Yes Amu, fishes. I thank:**

_spiritualnekohime4_  
_16craftytigers - curiosity makes readers read :))_  
_TheElla015_  
_Guest_  
_Animefreaksrock96_  
_Kitty-Cat In Blue_  
_BloodRose (Guest) - to hell with that._  
_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_  
_8melody23_  
_Mirajane S and Erza_  
_blackrose4123 - like how old?_  
_squirtlepokemon215_  
_AmiMinazuki - hindi idiot, mabagal lang._  
_Midnight-angel1022_  
_Guest_  
_KawaiixKawaii - lol._  
_Amuto1266_  
_Queen Neko of Ice_  
_BlackVeilBridesAngel_  
_MangaGirl3719_

_Guest _

_86Lilyana86 - CONGRATS! _

_Anonymous (Guest)_

_Guest_

**Ikuto: Daenee does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Daenee: The "peoples" rule also applies in fish!**

* * *

_Recap. _

_It is mine, stupid._

_"Never seen it," I lie_

_"Really Captain Obvious?" he asks pulling my hat, revealing a pair purple X clips._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"What the- How in the bloody hell did you bloody know?!" I shrieked.

I replayed what happened yesterday.

Ok, so Fei and I were in a crazy chase with Tsukiyomi. I remember that. And them we lost him. So how in the bloody hell did he know that I was wearing a pair of clips?

Maybe he secretly stalked us. That means...

FUCKING HELL! NO! BLOODY HELL! NO!

He knows where I live. And maybe he even stayed outside of the house and waited for us to come out.

Kami-sama is castigating me!

"I don't know. Maybe because I was tired of a certain pink haired girl that kept on escaping every time I catch her doing something in the music room," he said.

"What are you gonna do about it now that you know it's me? Carry me to the auditorium and tape me to a chair and call your friends?" I asked, chuckling.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea," he said rubbing his chin.

Damn you smart mouth!

"Would you like to be carried or are you going to obediently follow me to the auditorium?" he asked.

Oh god, where's Fei when you need her?!

...oh wait, the CR.

"Do you obviously think I'd obediently follow you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well you thought wrong." I sprinted across the hall.

"Hey!" he called out, running towards me.

I have to move. Fast.

I quickly turned left and searched for the CR.

I was fast enough to lose him.

When I got in the CR, I was panting like hell.

Fei came out of the cubicles all of the sudden.

"Sup sis," she said, throwing a quick salute.

She stared at me.

"You look like you just had a session from a brutal exercise instructor," she said, fixing herself.

"What did you do in there?" I asked.

Angels, I can't tell her about Tsukiyomi. She'll kill me and Tsukiyomi.

"Jingle."

"That long?"

"Do you really think I'd jingle as quick as flipping lightning when I drank a gallon of water from walking around?" she asked, with a are-you-crazy-? look.

"Mayhap," I answered, fixing myself, too.

"Mayhap my ass."

I poked my head out of the door to check on where Tsukiyomi was, to my luck he wasn't there; just a some people walking around.

I released a sigh of relief.

"So do tell me why you're sweaty and disgusting," Fei asked.

"Er... I was exercising," I lied, hoping that she would buy it.

"Really?" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Hmmm...ok then! Now, we have to go! It's already 6:55! I bet there are already some people outside. Mush! Upward and downward!" Fei said, marching out of the door.

Sometimes I wonder if Fei got her energy from her dad.

"What's first period?" Fei asked.

"Wait, let me check." I took out the schedule,"Science."

Fei facepalmed.

"FLIP YOU SCIENCE!"

"Wha?"

"Science. Idiot. Science."

"Kenji?"

"No, idiot."

"Why is it that you hate him?"

"I hate playboys! I hate men that think their so damn hot! I hate every men that are like that! Playing girls like toys!" she yelled. **(A/N: It's true. I wanna stab all of them.)**

"Yeah, Kenji might be like that-"

"Might? Amu, he _is_ like that! I hate it!" she cut me off.

"Hey, do you know that I have gum?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Give me one and let's head to class," she mumbled.

I fumbled around my bag and finally found the gum.

"Here," I said, throwing it to her.

"Thanks sis."

We got our books from our lockers and headed for science.

When we got in class, just to see Kenji talking to a bunch of girls.

"...So I said, 'because you can't cook human alive!'," he exclaimed, laughing.

All the girls around him were laughing too.

"Flipping man whore," Fei muttered angrily, walking to her seat.

I remained silent, afraid that she'll cause a rampage when I ask her something.

A few minuted later, Haiku-sensei came in and discussed about our project on dissecting a real, alive, and breathing frog. He later grouped as to three.

Lucky for me; me, Fei, and Kenji were grouped together. So good to say, I won't be touching the frog since Fei does everything because when other people do it she'll say, "What the flip are you flipping doing?! You're flipping destroying it! Do you know much much it will affect out flipping grade?! Well?! Do you?! Do you?!"... So yeah, that's how crazy she'll get if others touch it or do something little to it.

Though, she isn't as gleeful as me.

She kept on complaining on how she was grouped with a idiotic playboy. Kenji, on the other hand didn't hear the the groupings cause he was busy talking to a girl next to him.

Finally, science class ended.

Fei came out of the room blabbering on what'll happen tomorrow's dissection of frog.

"I hope I feel bloodlust when I dissect the flipping frog," Fei hoped.

"Shouldn't it be 'we'?" Kenji asked.

"First, I'm betting that none of you will touch the frog, heck I'm not even sure if _either_ of you will be even _looking_ at it. Second, who the flip is insane enough to gave _you_ the permission to walk with us? Third, why are you even walking with us? Won't you break your 'I'm-hot-and-vogue-so-I-don't-give-a-fucking-shit-on-who-you-are' reputation by walking with 'dorks'?" Fei said, in a very raspy tone.

"First of—wait, you think I'm hot?" Kenji asked, in a hopeful tone.

Fei facepalmed.

"No. And I never, _ever_ will think of you as 'hot' or 'vogue'. And may I tell you that only peoples that think you're 'hot' and 'vogue' are whores, sluts, bimbos, doxies, chippies, wenches, minxes, and so on and so forth," Fei answered in a raspy tone once again, counting her fingers as she listed the peoples who will like Kenji.

"Ouch," Kenji said, having a fake hurtful expression on his face.

"'Ouch' my heinie" Fei said.

"Heinie? Really?" Kenji asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a potty mouth like you." Fei apologized sarcastically.

I sighed.

I took out a lollipop and gave it to Fei.

"C'mon, we'll be late for next period," I said, motioning her to our next class.

"No—oh hey look lollipop, and it's orange, too," she said, drooling.

"Bye Kenji," I bade.

As we got in history class, everyone was chattering like little children who never got out to play with other children.

"OH MY GOODNESS! KUKAI-KUN'S WITH UTAU-SAN!"

"DID YOU SEE THE COVER OF THE MAGAZINE?"

"I THINK I'M GONNA BURY MYSELF ALIVE!"

"DOES THY EYES DECEIVE I?!"

We headed for our chairs and avoided the ear piercing whines of the fanboys and fangirls.

"So, uh, what happened?" I asked.

"This happened," Utau said, sliding up a magazine to me.

The front cover had Kukai and Utau's picture.

"Yeah so?" Fei asked.

"Take a closer look," I suggested.

"Oh hey look you guys are holding hands," Fei said, chugging on her newly bought water.

She suddenly choked and coughed violently.

"Why in the bloody hell are you two holding hands?!" she asked, clearly shocked.

The two had 50 shades of red on their faces.

"We were in a hurry," Utau said.

"We were fooling around," Kukai said.

They stared at each other.

"We were fooling around," Utau said this time.

"We were in a hurry," Kukai said.

Again, they stared at each other.

"You know what? Never mind," Fei said, holding her hands up.

The two had 50 more shades of red on their faces.

* * *

**Daenee: ATTN! 200th reviewer - 86Lilyana86. CONGRATS! Please enable your PM-ing so I could PM you!**

**Amu: God bless you Daenee, God bless you.**

**Ikuto: Is she gonna die or something?**

**Daenee: If I die, my last request is for you to be fed to my dog.**

**Ikuto: Nevermind...**

**Amu: Anyways. Daenee got sick, so she didn't get to upload yesterday.**

**Daenee: So now, I'm in a hurry to post this, because I'll be having CEM tomorrow: 2-14-13.**

**Ikuto: What kind of author doesn't have a Valentines Day chapter?**

**Daenee: I'm in a rush, so shut up. Anyways, I'll be turning my beloved gadgets over so that's why I'm in a hurry.**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Daenee: Thy apologizes for thy short chappie :))**


	12. He's Eating Lunch With Us, I'M BACK!

**Daenee: -does not move-**

**Ikuto: What's wrong with her?**

**Amu: Don't—**

**Ikuto: -pokes Daenee-**

**Amu: —Poke her.**

**Daenee: WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SEXUALLY HARRASING ME! AT THE SAME TIME YOU'RE CHILD ABUSING ME! I COULD FILE A CASE AGAINST YOU RIGHT NOW! BUT NOO, I'M JUST TOO KIND! IN FACT, YOU'RE ABUSING MY KINDESS! I SHOULD BE LETTING MY DOG CHASE YOU AND FILE A CASE AGAINST YOU! HECK, WHERE IS MY DOG?!**

**Amu: ...You're putting your feet on him.**

**Daenee: ...Oh. And that, my good people, is why I love my dog. He doesn't mind me putting my feet on him when he's sleeping. Heck, he doesn't even mind if I pull his fur like a jacket.**

**Ikuto: Cause bulldogs act like pigs.**

**Daenee: AND YOU ACT LIKE A PERVERTED PERSON WHO SEXUALLY HARASSES CHILDREN AND CHILD ABUSES THEM! YOU'RE A PEDO! I thank the loving people who aren't!:**

_xCipiox_

_8melody23_

_16craftytigers_

_mitsuyo-chan_

_XxMidnightSolsticexX _

_spiritualnekohime4_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_RealmeNevertobeseen_

_blackrose4123 - incoming 8th grader._

_Animefreaksrock96_

_Hinata2413_

_AmiMinazuki_

_aznlove806_

_proud to be foreveralone - I'm not a stalker. I'm just such smartass. :)) just kidding, I studied it in school. By "I", it means that it was a assigned thing._

_Guest - I don't calculate. I make. Lol sorry :))_

_XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX - I am, I am!_

_OoXxKarenxXoO - when I'm done with the stress :))_

_nekogirl017_

_xAnimeGirl114x_

_foreverluv13 - I love you too, love. XD_

_Queen Neko of Ice_

_AmuxIkutolover_

**Amu: Sudden mood change... Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"We were fooling around," Utau said this time._

_"We were in a hurry," Kukai said._

_Again, they stared at each other._

_"You know what? Never mind," Fei said, holding her hands up._

_The two had 50 more shades of red on their faces._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

"But seriously though, why were you two holding hands?" I asked Kukai, not letting anyone hear.

"Remember yesterday? We ate ramen right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I accidentally bumped Utau and all of our disguises came off."

I oh-ed.

"You know what? Tsukiyomi told me where 'the one' lived! And she was like a few houses away from me!" Kukai declared excitingly.

I stiffened.

"I found out cuz' Tsukiyomi slept at my house last night."

So that's how he knew where I lived! He stalked me _then_ slept at Kukai's house.

I never knew Kukai lived a few houses away from me... Such a small world...

"So you don't know who lives at the house a few houses away from you?"

"No, but I'd like to find out who!"

Of course he doesn't know idiot, he just found out.

Class passed by quickly and it was lunch.

Surprisingly, Utau sat with us.

Sometimes I just wonder on why famous people keeps on sitting with us. Does Kami-Sama hate me that much?

And again, same devils from before bothered Fei and I, but with an extra came with them.

Tsukiyomi.

"Dude! Since when did you tag along in eating lunch with us?" Kukai asked, sitting in front of Utau and having a hint of pink on his face.

...awkward.

"Just felt like it," he answered in a bored tone.

I stiffened for the second time today.

Tsukiyomi sat next to me.

"Yo Amu," he greeted with a smirk.

I continued eating mystery food, ignoring him.

* * *

**Kukai's Pov.**

For Pete's sakes!

Why does Utau have to be so god damn hot?

We grew up together through the years, and may I tell you; I've had a crush on her ever since I laid eyes on her.

Yeah, it sounds cliché. But hey, what could I say? I believe in love at first sight. **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but guys; check it out, it rhymes XD)**

I'm kinda surprised that Ikuto came to eat lunch with us.

He never does.

And since when did he start talking to the person which he called "dork" on the very first day on sophomore?

"Amuuuuu," Ikuto whined, waving his hand in front of Amu's face.

Amu, being an intelligent girl she is, ignored the second time Ikuto said something to her and kept eating the random mushed up thing in front of her.

I think Ikuto finally got really irritated and tipped Amu's chin.

* * *

**Utau's Pov.**

Something's wrong with Ikuto.

I think he might be sick.

You know why? Because he was talking to Amu.

Not to be rude, but Amu is the dork; a dork which does not get affected by Kukai's cute-ness—wait, wah?

Since when did I think that Kukai was cute?

ANYWAYS! BACK TO THE SUBJECT!

Ikuto never, ever tries to get a person's attention. What more to a dork?

Ikuto suddenly tipped Amu's chin.

I saw Amu get stiff and turn bright red.

Did her eyes just get wide? Nah, that's impossible. I can't even see what her eye color is with those freakishly thick rimmed glasses.

"Finally got your attention I see," Ikuto said, smirking.

"Get your hands off me before I kick your ass Tsukiyomi," Amu threatened calmly.

In my whole life, never have I seen Ikuto act like this to a person.

* * *

**Kairi's Pov.**

"Eh? Kick my ass? How are you going to do that with those heavy clothes?" he asked, as if wanting his ass to get kicked.

Amu-san glared at him.

Oh no. I don't wanna have them start a fight.

I had to think fast.

"You wanna—"

"YAYA WANTS CANDY!" a loud childish voice interrupted.

I looked at where the voice came from.

I saw a cute little brunette with red ribbons tied to her hair.

She approached each table, asking every single person if they had candy.

The last table she approached was ours.

"Hiya! I'm Yaya! Do you guys have candy? Yaya's starving!" she asked.

"A-ano, I have some here..." my voice faded, handing her some.

"Waah! Yaya loves gummy bears! Thank you! Yaya will not forget your kindness!" she said, skipping off.

Amu-san stared at me with a pale face.

"W-when did he arrive?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Oh him?" Kenji asked.

"No idiot, the invisible thing between you and Nagi," Fei answered with sarcasm.

"He's Sanjo Kairi! The best manager in the world!" Kukai introduced.

"Sanjo? Isn't that sensei's name?" Amu-San asked.

Her sensei was sister?

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that Sanjo sensei's Kairi's big sister _and_ Utau's manager!" Kukai said.

I think Amu-san's jaw dropped.

"So how I don't notice him?" Amu-san asked.

"That is because I keep quiet and don't talk too much," I explained.

"I'm Hinamori Amu! Please call me Amu," she introduced,"Fei introduce yourself."

"Already did sister."

"Eh? When?"

"We're both telepathic... Nah, just kidding, I met him a while back ago."

Amu oh-ed.

"Ammmuuuuuuu," Ikuto whined again.

Amu sighed.

She turned her head towards Ikuto.

"What in the fucking hell do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I want you to meet me after school," he said, finally getting her attention.

"No."

"Eh? Why not?" Ikuto pouted.

Why is Ikuto acting like this?

"Because I'll be busy," she answered, every word dripping with boredom.

"Then I'll go with you," he said, smirking.

"What the—No!"

"Eh? Why not?" He asked again.

The bell rang, signaling then end of lunch.

"Finally," Amu said, stretching.

* * *

**Daenee: Guys! Sorry for not updating for like a month!**

**Amu: Ikuto, let's go! Daenee has a lot of explaining to do.**

**Daenee: You guys are leaving me?!**

**Ikuto: You go ahead Amu, I like watching her getting embarrassed.**

**Amu: -pulls Ikuto by the ear-**

**Ikuto: Fine! Fine!**

**Daenee: B-b-but... Fine.**

_First_**. I'd like to say that thank you for cooperating with me/waiting patiently for the update. I'm thankful that none of you guys pressured me on updating ASAP.**

_Second._** I apologize for not updating for a month! And for the short story...-laughs sheepishly- Oh and too much changing of POVs too.**

_Third._** Thank you for letting me study in peace. Because of you guys being patient, I got to study properly and not think of any burden.**

_Fourth._** I passed everything :))**

**Fifth. I'M GONNA GRADUATE BITCHES! WOOOOOO! I DID THIS FOR YOU PEOPLES! ... And for my family XD**

_Sixth_**. I'll make sure to make the next chapter longer. But I make no promises.**

_Seventh_**. Honestly, because of the 4 EXTREMELY STRESSFUL EXAMS, I got a tiny writer's block. BUT IMMA BE WORKIN ON IT!**

_Eighth_**. I finally got a cover for this story XD also a friggin avatar that would have the same as mine.**

_Ninth._** I have Wattpad. The stories here, are there.**

_Tenth._** ...Nothing I'm done XD just R&R and it'll be all good~**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS. NOT ROMANTICALLY. JUST FRIENDLY IN A WAY.**

**P.S.- someone asked me on how old I was... I'm 12 turning freakishly old on the 6th month of the year. I think 13 is old because it has the word "teen" in it -.-"**


	13. They're Siblings!

**Daenee: Has it been 2 weeks yet?**

**Amu: I don't know.**

**Ikuto: I don't know either.**

**Daenee: How come you guys don't know? I thank the peoples who reviewed! **

_Mirajane S and Erza S_

_XxMidnightSolsticexX - yes ma'am_

_RealmeNevertobeseen - I like answering peoples I don't know :) I think it's fun!_

_BooBearPurpleHead - 0.o_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_foreverluv13_

_Moonlightgirl258_

_Lover's Red Ros - be patient -.-"_

_8melody23 - lol_

_GamerGirl49 - again, lol_

_ 15 fallen angel_

_All Around Yaoi Fangirl - did you type "pationtly" on purpose? XD_

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_

_YuYu99_

_PrincessSkylar_

_XXTheRedStrawberriesBestXX_

_Amuto1266_

_1fairytaillover - FINALLY!_

_aznlove806. - we're comin' there..._

_blackrose4123_

_thatanimechick - was awesomeness not applied to other chapters?_

_GreecexTurkey1289_

_xXAmutoGirlXx_

_Ginger (Guest) _

_Guest_

_jbug2000_

_Queen Neko of Ice_

**I love the followers and peoples who favorited!**

**Amu: Daenee finally graduated!**

**Daenee: Yay for Daenee! Wait, wa—**

**Ikuto: Graduate does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Daenee: READ MY OTHER STORY. "HIRED TO BE A SECRETARY"**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Then I'll go with you," he said, smirking._

_"What the—No!"_

_"Eh? Why not?" He asked again._

_The bell rang, signaling then end of lunch._

_"Finally," Amu said, stretching_

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

Oh my angels.

I'm having Math subject again!

When we sat down, Fei quickly raised her hand.

"Sensei, what's my score at yesterday's project?" She asked eagerly.

Sensei peeked at her class list.

"95.5%."

Fei's jaw dropped.

"What the flipping hell?! I get a flipping 95?! With a added 0.5?!"

"I deducted 4.5% because you weren't here, it also means you didn't do anything. You should even be thanking your sister who was kind enough to let you share her grade."

After a few seconds of the awkward silence, Sensei came back to reality.

"YOU PEOPLE REALLY ARE IDIOTS! AMU AND TADASE WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO GOT 100%! YOU IDIOTS ONLY 46 out of 100!" Sensei yelled furiously.

Tadase came in the class.

"Sorry for being late Sensei. I saw an old woman crossing the street, so I helped her," Tadase apologized.

How princely!

"It's ok Tadese," Sensei said with a big smile on her face.

...Bipolar much...

Tadase sat next to me and flashed a smile.

All I could do was drool.

"Amu? Are you ok?"

"Yes she is Tadase, she's just thinking of food."

Great excuse -_- you're the one who always thinks of food.

"Y-yeah," I said blushing.

**(A/N: Since this story isn't about Tadamu... SKIP WHOLE FLIPPING MATH CLASS!)**

Math class went quickly.

Next subject's computer.

I spotted Kairi sitting next to a brunette.

I sat behind them, noticing that there was 2 vacant chairs.

"Ghost dude!" Fei greeted, patting him at the back.

"...And candy loving child!" she greeted the brunette.

"Amu and Fei this is Yaya," Kairi introduced us.

"Hi I'm Yaya! Yaya loves candies! Yaya super energetic too!" she said.

"Wait, aren't you guys in the lower grade?" I asked.

"Yes, but I've heard that this class is a mix of lower grades and higher grades."

I oh-ed.

A man with glasses came in and walked to the computer at front.

He attached the wire of the LCD to the computer and opened PowerPoint.

He flashed the name "Takuya Roku"

"Good afternoon class, I am Takuya Roku," he said.

"Today I'll be teaching you how to..."

**(A/N: too lazyyy. Sorry guys.)**

Computer ended. We learned how to make a simple HTML program.

Fei just sat there and pretended to listen while watching stuff on YouTube.

Yaya shouted, "Yaya's so bored! Yaya wants to play and eat candy!"

Since this is the second to the last subject...

Fudge.

The next class's music.

Since I didn't want to go, Fei had to drag me there.

"C'mon! Move your ass!" Fei whined.

"Asses don't move unless your sitting."

She thought of something to retort.

"Move your limbs, legs, feet!"

"That's better. And no, I won't move my limbs, legs, feet."

"C'mon! You're heavy! H-E-A-V-Y!"

"Fine," I gave up, knowing that she'll drop me.

"Good! Now, we all know you hate—" I glared at her as if saying don't-mention-what-I-think-you're-gonna-mention.

"—the last subject, but face it. I'm gonna be in the same hell hole, having the same flipping torture you're about to face. Now move your ass! And I don't care if your ass doesn't move! Just move!"

"I thought you weren't a potty mouth."

"I'm getting pissed off!"

When we arrived at the door of the music room, I faced Fei.

"I love you, but I don't wanna get it," I whined.

"Hey look! A pink guitar!" Fei yelled.

"Where?" I asked, facing the direction she pointed to.

All of the sudden she pushed me.

"There we go! Inside the music room we are," she whispered.

I can't believe I fell for that old trick!

I'm gonna get Fei for—

All of the sudden I get pulled by the arm.

"Yo Amu," a husky voice greets me.

I look up to splash eyes with mesmerizing midnight blue ones.

We stay still, gazing at each other's orbs.

"Oi Tsukiyomi! Stop fooling around with Hinamori!" a loud voice yells, interrupting us.

Tsukiyomi? Isn't that—

Oh Angels, no.

I quickly stood properly and faced him.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

Oh god, not again.

Cool n Spicy's kickin up.

"Trying to get you to sit with us," he replies.

"I'm sitting with Fei!"

He moves and reveals Rima, Utau, Yaya, and the rest of the gang.

"Yep, some idiot grabs me and let's me sits here. Then he bribed me lollipop if I stay! Can you believe that?," Fei says, glaring at Kenji.

"Same with us," the three girls say in unison, glaring at the men.

"What?" the guys asked in unison.

"Sit." Ikuto says, gesturing to the chair next to his.

"No. And I'm not some dog you could command you know," I tell him.

He then, pulls me by the arm and places me on his lap.

"Get your hands off me Tsukiyomi!" I demanded, wriggling out of his grasps.

"I kinda like this position," he says.

"Well I kinda don't! Now get your perverted hands off me you pervert!" I retorted, still wriggling,

"It's either you sit on my lap or you sit on the chair."

"...I wanna sit on the chair."

"Awwww, I was betting on you to sit here."

"Sad for you pervert!"

When I sat down, everyone was looking at us.

Even the Fei was staring.

"What?" I ask.

Is there something on my face?

"It's that—" Kukai gets cut off by Utau putting his hand on Kukai's mouth.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Nagi says.

And the reactions followed...

"OH MY gOD! Why is that dork sitting next to Ikuto-kun?!"

"Forget that! Why did she just sit _on_ Ikuto-kun?!"

"First Tadase, now Ikuto-kun?!"

Did they not see that he pulled me?!

They are just so—

"Oh yeah, Fei I forgot to ask you during lunch if you were ok," Nagi interrupts.

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok?" she asks.

"Oh because Kenji said he saw you going to the clinic the other da. He also said you didn't feel ok," Kukai answers.

She turned her head towards Kenji.

Kenji glared at Nagi.

"You told them?!"

"Why are we saying ok a lot?" Kenji asks trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject idiot! If I get my hands on you—"

"Fei-san, would you like to share something?" Nikaidou-sensei asks.

"Nothing at all sensei," Fei answered with a phony smile.

"I thought so, back to the subject."

I saw Fei mouthing Kenji something from the corner of my eye and Kenji shuddering at it.

I think Fei mouthed, 'If I get my hands on you I'm gonna give you a comound fracture.'

Yeah, that's what Fei's gonna say.

I give my attention to sensei.

"So, Ikuto says that they have found the one! Congratulations on finding her!" Nikaidou says.

All the girls reacted.

"Who could she be?"

"Is she prettier than me?"

"Her voice can't be that good right?"

Saaya stood up.

"HO HO HO! That would be me~ My Ikuto-koi chose me~ The wonderful and beautiful Saaya-sama! HO HO HO HO!" Saaya said, walking towards Tsukiyomi.

Then she bent over.

Since I was sitting next to Tsukiyomi, I saw that she showed her cleavage.

Ew, that's disgusting.

Ikuto, just sat there ignoring her.

"Ikuto-koi~ You chose me didn't you~? I knew you would because I'm pretty~ and because you and I are destined to be partners forever~" she says

I wanted to gag.

"Bitch please. If anyone were to marry my brother, it wouldn't be a slut," Utau said.

"Your brother? Please, you're a Hoshina and he's a Tsukiyomi! You've got to kidding!" Saaya said, laughing.

"It's not a joke, bimbo. My full name's Tsukiyomi H. Utau. Hoshina is my middle initial, which I use," Utau said, getting annoyed.

Why isn't sensei doing anything about this?

"I don't believe you!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you—" Utau got cut off by Sensei.

"Saaya-san, Ikuto didn't pick you. And yes they're siblings," he said, "Now go back to your proper place."

And more reactions...

"They're siblings?!"

"I didn't know that!"

"No wonder they're not dating."

"What?! I didn't get picked?! How can this be?! I'm pretty, perfect, sexy, and I have a very beautiful voice! Home come I didn't get pick?! And how is she your sister?! You don't even look alike?!" Saaya rambled.

Then she began singing.

"Oi bimbo, stop it before my ears bleed!" Utau demanded.

"Hmph! You're just jealous of my angelic voice!"

"No I'm not. And better believe that he's my brother bimbo, if you're gonna marry my brother you have to get approved by the sister first."

"And what the fuck is a bimbo?!"

"Saaya-san! Detention after class!" Sensei said.

"She said bitch a while back ago!"

"Bitch is a female dog! While the 'f' word is something else!"

"Hmph! No one can stop the eternal love me and Ikuto-koi have~ Right Ikuto-koi~?" Saaya asked, walking back to her seat.

"Oh and Saaya. Due to your stupidity, a bimbo is a slut," Utau informed her.

Saaya just hmph-ed, and looked away.

* * *

**Daenee: I pray for Kevin Ware.**

**Amu: That was a bad accident.**

**Ikuto: I pray too.**

**Daenee: -looks at Ikuto awkwardly-**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Daenee: Since when did you pray?**

**Ikuto: Gah, just be quiet.**

**Amu: Daenee apologizes for late update.**

**Daenee: Due to writer's block! But now I'm back!**

**Amu: R&R!**

**Daenee: CONGRATS 1FAIRYTAILLOVER FOR BEING THE LONG AWAITED 250TH REVIEWER! YOU WILL RECEIVE A PM SHORTLY.**


	14. The Mailman Who Rang The Doorbell

**Daenee: ...I need a beta reader, even though I am one, I don't read my stories.**

**Amu: Anyone wanna apply for that job and be Daenee's beta reader?**

**Ikuto: Please! Daenee's letting me read it and I find it boring!**

**Daenee: Shut up a-hole. I thank people who reviewed!**

_8melody23_

_Mirajane S and Erza S_

_1fairytaillover_

_nekogirl017 - what a dream come true XD_

_Kitty-Cat In Blue_

_Hitachiin Gossip Girl _

_XxMonlightGirlxX_

_Amuto1266_

_WALRUSvsUSA_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_xXAmutoGirlXx_

_16craftytigers_

_86Lilyana86_

_Burakkurozu-Black Rose_

_Shelli Matsu (Guest)_

_Kasena_

_KawaiixKawaii_

_PrincessSkylar_

_aznlove806_

_sierra (Guest) _

_15 fallen angel_

_Ginger (Guest) _

_blackrose4123 - peace be with you ._._

_101 PrettyKitty_

_eHearts_

_AMrevol45 (Guest)_

_YuYu99_

_animeLuv'Chuu - *I'm XD Sorry, grammar Nazi. (A grammar nazi who doesn't know how to correct her own grammar XD)_

_Moonlightgirl258 - congrats! XD ...if you know what I mean -smiles-_

_MangaGirl3719 _

_jbug2000_

_RoyalBlueDressXx_

_Hinamori Ia_

_foreverluv13_

_Darkkillergirl_

_BakaNeko-chan9 - ._. ? Whut? My dog's a male BTW XD._

_Amuto Forever (Guest) - Now :DD_

_sad-love-songs - oi (￣__(工__)￣__) I'm updating right now (￣__)ゞ_

_AMlover26 (Guest) - today! XD_

_Anniefan12 - it's a free country! ...unless if you're in England, then you're not. XD_

_lexi (Guest) - ...I feel flipping offended. _

_Jkitty12 _

**I get many new readers everyday XD thank you for reading the story even though it sucks!**

**Ikuto: Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara. Someone be her beta! **

* * *

_Recap:_

_"She said bitch a while back ago!"_

_"Bitch is a female dog! While the 'f' word is something else!"_

_"Hmph! No one can stop the love me and Ikuto-koi has~ Right Ikuto-koi~?" Saaya asked, walking back to her seat._

_"Oh and Saaya. Due to your stupidity, a bimbo is a slut," Utau informed her._

_Saaya just hmph-ed, and looked away._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

After all of the commotion, Nikaidou-sensei calmed the slut down and was finally able to continue the "big announcement".

"As I was saying, Ikuto has already found 'the one' as of the other day!"

Saaya raised her hand.

"Yes Saaya-san?" Sensei asked, running his hand over his face then sighing.

"Could you tell her name? I bet she's not prettier, sexier, and hotter than me! Yamabuki Saaya-sama!"

"Oi doxy, 'pretty' and 'sexy' means 'hot'," Rima said.

"Shut up shrimp, no one asked for your opinion."

"It's not a opinion, it's a fact doxy," Rima said, gritting her teeth.

"I bet doxy means godess! A word meant for Saaya-sama!"

Rima just laughed.

"Oi idiot, doxy means slut."

Saaya just wide eyed and looked away.

"...Riight. I know who she is, but Ikuto won't let me tell her name," Nikaidou-sensei glances at me, but no one notices.

Damn you Tsukiyomi!

Wails and whines broke out.

"Eh? Why not?!"

"That's unfair!"

"How would I even know if she's hotter than me?!"

And so on and so forth.

Tsukiyomi suddenly leans to me.

Our faces were inches apart.

Breathe. Just inhale and exhale Amu.

I'm just thankful we were sitting at the back.

"I'll let Nikaidou tell your name if you don't go with me," Ikuto says, smirking.

WTF?

I think for a second.

For the sake of my identity -sigh-.

"...Fine. But, Fei gets to come."

"No."

"Take it or leave it."

"Bring Fei along and it's gonna be out."

Fuck you!

"...Fine," I give up.

"Good, Ichigo-koi."

"I-I-Ichigo-koi? I have a name you perverted freak! And 'koi'? We're not even dating!"

"Yet, Ichigo-koi. Not dating yet," he says, smirking.

The bell rings.

"Yosh yosh! Try figuring out who she is and you'll meet her!"

"Oi Tsukiyomi, let's go!" Kukai yells.

"See you later Amu," Utau says.

"Kairi-kun and Yaya will go ahead for boring project now!" Yaya says, walking off.

"Bye Amu," Rima says.

"Rima-chan, we have a tutor session today!" Nagi says, catching up to Rima.

"Bye Hinamori-s"

Angels, Kami-sama kill me now.

"...mu... Oi Baka Sister!" Fei yells.

"What?" I ask.

"Stop dazing and let's go home!"

"Uh... Yeah, sure. You go ahead and start up the car."

"Sure."

I get up and fix my stuff and walk out the door.

Thank Kami-sama Tsukiyomi forgot about going with me.

When I got in the car, Fei was wearing normal stuff and was looking for something.

"Amu! What took you so flipping long?! We have to get home! I think I forgot the grocery list at my room! Amu we have to get home! Mela's gonna kill me!"

"Angels Fei, you're only 16 and you're already forgetful!"

"Amuuuuu! I don't like Mela when she's mad! She's gonna farctate me!"

"Fine," I said, giving up.

"Yaaaayyy!" She exclaimed.

I start the car up and drive home.

When we got home, Fei ran to her room and took the list.

"Mela I lost the list!" Fei yelled from above.

Mela just smiled and just made a new one then gave it to Fei.

"I'll just check if I forgot anything, and if I don't get down in 5 minutes it means I fell asleep."

"Why would you fall asleep if you'll be checking?" I asked.

"Because maybe I'll get pushed by Cora."

"Cora is on the top level of the house!"

Just so you know, Cora is the mysterious ghost that our grandmother uses to scare Fei and I. But Fei being Fei, ignored it. Instead, Papa got scared. Every time he hears the name Cora or Corazon, he freaks out and looks for Mama.

**(A/N: Cora's real too :D)**

"Fine, I'll go buy the groceries myself!" I yelled.

The doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it," Mela said, heading out to the gate.

"Amu, someone's here!"

"Who?" Fei asked, heading down the stairs.

I went out to see who it was.

My jaw dropped wide.

Tsukiyomi's here.

"Yo Amu," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"I told you I'd tag along with you," he said, smirking.

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"I have nowhere to go, so I'll just follow you."

"Oi Amu, who is it?" Fei's voice getting louder, which means she's coming closer.

Shit, if she finds out Tsukiyomi knows where we live she's gonna freakout.

"I-i-it's no one! J-just the mailman!" I stuttered.

"Oh ok," Fei yelled.

"Mela, I'm gonna go to this now."—I point to the list—"all you saw was a mailman, okay?"—I point to Tsukiyomi—

"Hai hai, I mailman with blue hair."

"Don't even mention the blue hair!" I whisper yelled.

"Yes yes, go go before it gets late."

"Thanks Mela!"

His ride was a black limo.

"So where we heading?" He asked

I peeked in my bag to see if I brought the "rugs".

"Supermarket."

"Get in," he says, opening the door.

"We go in separate ways," I tell him.

He brings out his phone.

"Hello Nikiadou—"

"Fine fine!" I yell in defeat.

All he did was smirk.

If I were only Kami-sama, I would grab an eraser to wipe that smirk off his face.

* * *

**Daenee: Aaand we finally reach the end of the story!**

**Amu: End, as in finish!**

**Ikuto: But what the fucking hell happens to me and Amu?!**

**Daenee: Gullible idiot.**

**Amu: Daenee congratulates Moonlightgirl258 for being the 300th reviewer!**

**Daenee: Like I said Moonlightgirl1258: -evil laugh-**

**Ikuto: Please R&R.**

**Amu: Daenee apologizes for the late update.**

**Daenee: I have a full schedule. **


	15. The Blown Cover

**Daenee: Here it is guys! Sorry for the long wait T_T**

**Ikuto: She waited for her birthday.**

**Amu: Which is today. June 18.**

**Ikuto: This is her birthday gift for all of you.**

**Daenee: And apology gift for the late update ._.**

**Amu: Really? You never** **mentioned that part.**

**Daenee: I just thought of it, now shush. I thank the following people!**

_Deathly Jester_

_Lawliettee H. Saphiree_

_1fairytaillover_

_Mirajane S and Erza S_

_xXAmutoGirlXx_

_squirtlepokemon215_

_KawaiixKawaii_

_8melody23_

_aznlove806_

_blackrose4123_

_narutoyaoifan - our computer class actually has a HTML lesson. I just fooled around and passed it XD_

_Moonlightgirl258_

_101 PrettyKitty_

_MangaGirl3719_

_PrincessSkylar_

_15 fallen angel _

_Anniefan12 - me? The best? I'm flattered XD thanks!_

_AmuxIkutolover_

_nekogirl017_

_AnimeLuv'Chuu_

_AliceKat_

_eHearts - congratulations to you~_

_Jazzy (Guest) _

_Era-chanOtaku - A PROUD FILIPINO/CHINESE MY FRIEND!_

_heyitsme (Guest) - I forgot, does onegai mean please? :O_

_BooBearPurpleHead_

_TsukiMoon002 (Guest) _

**Ikuto: Daenee doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_He brings out his phone._

_"Hello Nikiadou—"_

_"Fine fine!" I yell in defeat._

_All he did was smirk._

_If I were only Kami-sama, I would grab an eraser to wipe that smirk off his face._

_End of recap._

* * *

**Amu's Pov.**

I got in the car as said. But instead of sitting next to him, I sat at the far end of the car.

"Oi Ichigo-koi, why are you sitting so far?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"I don't want to sit next to a hentai neko," I said bluntly.

Neko? Where did that come from? Gah, as long as it goes with it.

"And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Ichigo?! And we aren't even dating!" I told him.

"Yet, not dating yet. I've told you that before."

He took out a black hoodie and wore it, and then he took a black cap and wore it on top of the hoodie.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Disguise Ichigo-koi, we wouldn't want a horde of girls to chase after me now would we?" he asked with a as-a-matter-of-fact-voice.

I just shrugged at him.

I felt something really weird, so I looked at him from the corner of my eye and found him staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

He took out some clothes and shades, and threw it to me. I couldn't see his face that much because it was covered by his hair, but I could feel that he was...blushing? The Tsukiyomi Ikuto was _probably_ BLUSHING?

"What's this for?" I asked looking over the clothing he threw at my person.

"Wear them."

"What? Why? I like what I'm wearing."

"Just do it."

"Eh? Afraid that a horde of men chasing after me now are we?" I asked.

He glared at me with scary eyes saying don't-say-those-words-ever-again

Oh snap…Dude's freaky.

"I-I don't want to wear them," I said, throwing it back to him.

"Why not?" he asked, a bit ticked off.

"I-I have my own." I showed him my bag.

"Wear these instead," he suggested, throwing it again.

"No! I don't want to wear a hentai neko's clothes!"

He took out his phone.

Angels, really?!

"Fine! Fine! I'll wear them already!" I said in defeat, raising my arms in the air.

"Good Ichigo-koi," he said, smirking in victory.

I just 'hned' and wore them.

"I told you I have a name!" I yelled.

"If you want me to stop, you could kiss me," he said, smirking once again.

I choked.

Did I just choke from my saliva? Disgusting, just disgusting.

"Is there any other way to make you stop?" I asked, hoping for another way.

"Say: Ikuto you're the most handsome person in the world."

"I was taught to never lie. Lying is a sin," I stated smirking. Goodness, his smirk is infectious. Disgusting.

"It's not a lie."

He then, moved next to me.

"O-o-oi, why did you move here?" I asked blushing really red.

"It's my car; can't I sit anywhere I want?"

"You can, but why here?!"

"No one's next to me when I sit on all of the other places, it's lonely."

I was silent then looked away.

"Nothing to say anymore eh, Ichigo-koi? Cat got your tongue?" He said with his smirk.

Saying that he's _'__the most handsome person in the world__'_is better than kissing him right?

"Fine! T-T-Tsukiyomi y-y-you're the most h-h-handsome p-p-person in the w-w-world. There done! Now stop calling me 'Ichigo-koi'!"

"Eh? I said Ikuto not Tsukiyomi, again."

"What?"

"How 'bout this. You start calling me Ikuto instead of Tsukiyomi. I know it's my name, but I like Ikuto much better, deal?"

Well, it's better than calling him handsome right?

"Deal," I mumbled.

The car came to a halt in front of a supermarket.

Ikuto got off and I followed.

All eyes were on us.

They must be wondering on why people like us got out of a fancy car.

When we got in the supermarket, whispers emerged from the people around us.

"I think that guy looks hot!"

"Yeah, I could tell by how the hoodie fits him! But what's he doing with that pink haired freak?"

"So what's first on the list?" Ikuto asked, ignoring all of the whispers.

"Milk," I told him as I was grabbing a cart.

"Let me push that cart for you," he said, grabbing the cart from me.

"No thanks, I could do it myself," I said grabbing the cart back from him.

Just when I was pushing the cart, I accidentally hit someone who was checking out some stuff at a stall.

"Hey watch it!" she yelped.

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing. Luckily, the shades Ikuto lent were big enough to cover most of my face.

Just then someone came from behind and held the handle of the cart with their hands next to mine, standing right on my back.

I looked up and saw Ikuto with a big smirk on his face.

"See? This is what happens if you don't listen to me," he sighed, "what am I going to do with you?"

"O-o-oi what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Pushing the cart because _you_ couldn't even do it right." He said as he started to walk again.

"I know that you're pushing it! Why the heck don't you let me move first?!" I asked, trying to escape the prison I'm trapped in.

"Eh? Why should I? I like this position rather than making you move around."

It took time for me to buffer on what position we were in.

I shudder.

"Get off me you hentai neko," I squiggle out of this position.

"Hai Hai," he says, grabbing for the milk then the list from my hands.

"Oi!"

"Let's just hurry up ok? Our cover might be blown."

"Let me rephrase that for you, hentai neko. _Your_ cover might be blown. I have nothing to cover, because I'm not famous," I state.

"You will be if our cover is blown, remember you're with the Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he whispers from behind.

I can feel that he's smirking.

"Just go and get what we need!"

It felt as if it took an hour to find all 15 items in the huge supermarket.

When we got to the cashier, I paid the stuff with my credit card.

Ikuto was on the phone with someone on the phone, suddenly some guy accidentally bumped onto him then his hat and the hood of his hoodie slid off.

"OH EM GEE! IT'S TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" some random stranger squealed.

"Shit," he said under his breath.

The next thing we knew, flashes of the people's camera surrounded us.

The paparazzi came fast...

Someone held me by the waist and took me away from the swarm of paparazzi.

I looked up to see Ikuto.

Though we were running away, the paparazzi were still following us.

"Tsukiyomi-san! Who is that?" one of the paparazzi yelled.

"Yeah! Who is that pink haired girl?" another asked.

"Tsukiyomi-san, who is she and what is she to you?"

Ikuto opened the door to the car and I got in with him following.

"Wait, how about the groceries?" I asked.

"It's in the back, don't worry. I told Ceddy to grab it."

"Ceddy?" I asked, having no idea who this Ceddy person was.

"The chauffeur," he stated like it was in today's news paper.

I just 'ohed' at him.

The fan girls and paparazzi were still chasing the car. But little by little, they were gone.

"I never knew that shopping groceries was this intense," I sighed.

Ikuto was just looking outside.

"At least we completed the stuff that was on the list right?"

A yeah is what he just muttered. After that, the aura around him was scary.

* * *

**Ikuto's Pov. **

And here I thought I could have some alone time with my cute Ichigo-koi.

Fuck that guy!

Couldn't that moron see that I was in front of him? If he didn't bumped onto me I would finally be able to buy groceries with no one chasing me.

But no, some guy just had to bump onto me.

If I only knew who that guy was, I would beat the crap out of him!

Wait…This _is_ the first time she had intense shopping right?

So much for being famous...

* * *

**Daenee: Again, I apologize for not updating and making you guys wait for so flipping long. I APOLOGIZE SINCERELY! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**Amu: Oh, and she had a one millimeter of writer's block.**

**Ikuto: And she finally fixed the cover of the story. **

**Daenee: Yeah! But I'm gonna change it again. The pic's gonna be different.**

**Amu: R&R! **

**Ikuto: Daenee congratulates eHearts for being the 350th reviewer. She says she'll PM you in a little while.**

**Daenee: BTW, I dont when the next update'll be because I have school ._.  
**


End file.
